El encuentro
by Vfor
Summary: Korrasami. Asami atropella a Korra y desde ahí comienza su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**La Leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-Un momento, ¡miren eso!- relata el hombre- sigue dando la pelea amigos y se mueve como un peleador completamente diferente- era un relato emocionante, según lo que le parecía a la joven que escuchaba atentamente la radio, había leído en los diarios la llegada de una joven proveniente de la Tribu Agua del Sur, quien al parecer era el Avatar y según por lo visto en las fotos de los diarios era una chica muy atractiva- me encantaría conocerte en persona- murmura en voz baja.

-Ese Mako siempre tiene una respuesta fría y cortante para mí- decía mientras caminaba por la ciudad acompañada de su fiel amiga Naga- y para mas encima tengo a los igualitarios en mi contra- le confiesa a su perra oso polar- tengo miedo Naga, después de lo que vi en la noche de la Revelación- pensativa se quedo mientras cruzaba caminando con Naga a unos pasos más atrás e iba tan metida en la imagen de Amon arrebatando los poderes a los maestros que no se percato de un ciclomotor que venía en su dirección. Cuando levanto la vista para ver de dónde venía ese sonido, ya tenía la maquina golpeándola haciendo que ella saltase unos metros más allá. Dolió debe reconocer que el golpe fue bastante fuerte y se froto la cabeza producto del golpe, escucho a alguien acercarse – Ay no, lo siento mucho, no te vi- decía una joven que se estaba acercando a ella para pedirle disculpas y socorrerla.

-¿Cómo pudiste no verme?- decía la Avatar mientras se frotaba la nuca sin levantar aun la mirada-Yo estaba cruza…- se quedo en silencio al ver a la chica que se estaba sacando el casco, no podía explicar en ese momento que fue lo que la dejo en silencio, pero la chica que estaba allí de pie era tan hermosa que olvido que sentía algún dolor en su cuerpo.

Asami no se había dado cuenta de quien había sido su víctima, solo vio a alguien tirado en el suelo y maldiciendo, pero al quitarse el casco para poder visualizar mejor a la persona se paralizo al ver a la chica de los diarios, y no pudo quitar su mirada de esos ojos celestes que tenia observándola también en silencio, pero decidió reaccionar- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastime? Fui una tonta- se decía mientras se agachaba y tomaba del brazo a la chica para ayudarle a ponerse de pie

Korra se estremeció al sentir como la tomaba con delicadeza del brazo y la ayudaba- Tranquila, estoy bien- decidió responderle. Noto que la joven conductora era más alta que ella- mis amigos me golpean más duro cuando entrenamos - le dice mientras se sacude el polvo de la ropa, Naga observa sentada la escena, percibiendo algo entre las dos y las observa con la cabeza daleada.

Era su oportunidad, tenía a esa atractiva chica frente a ella, claro que no de la manera que ella quería pero estaba la Avatar delante de ella y no importaba la forma en que la vida se la había puesto en su camino, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad- Yo a ti te conozco, peleas por los Hurones de Fuego, eres Korra el Avatar- le dice emocionada, Korra se asombra y siente que sus mejillas se ruborizan, esa preciosa chica sabia quien era ella.

-Sí, soy yo- responde tímidamente

\- Oh, me siento tan avergonzada- se lamenta la joven más alta- Mi nombre es Asami, déjame recompensarte- se queda pensando- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Mañana en la noche- propone ella

-No traigo ropa para salir a cenar- confiesa ella, que hasta ese entonces solo tenía ropa de entrenamiento y su típica ropa de día

-Tranquila preciosa, yo me ocupare de eso-le responde Asami y le guiña un ojo antes de irse, dejando perpleja a la joven Avatar que se quedo sin palabras para ese entonces.

Naga se acerco y de un lengüetazo hizo que Korra saliese de sus pensamientos-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto la chica a su perra como si esta pudiese responderle-¿la viste?-su compañera le hizo señas para que se suba en ella- es hermosa- sonreía para sí misma- quiero que ya sea mañana-

-debo preparar todo para mañana- se decía- tengo una oportunidad para conocer a Korra y poder acercarme a ella-

En la hora de la cena en el templo aire, la Avatar se encontraba ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras Tenzin daba gracias por la comida, no había podido quitarse de la mente a aquella chica de ojos verdes y emocionada por lo que vendría el día siguiente. En ese momento aparece Tarrlok y por lo que pudo Korra notar, había cierta tensión entre Tenzin y la visita. Aquel hombre quiso ser condescendiente con la Avatar y trato de convencerla de unirse a sus fuerzas especiales contra los igualitarios pero Korra desistió a aquel pedido de forma educada, no tenía ninguna intensión de dejar sus entrenamientos con el maestro aire, pero Tarrlok no iba a rendirse tan pronto.

-Korra ya te dio su respuesta, y ya es hora de que te vayas- intervino el maestro aire hasta que el hombre desistió por ese momento y se retiro.

Un tipo estirado fue quien la recibió en el restorán al día siguien y estuvo varias veces a punto de golpearlo por lo insistente que fue a cada momento. No le era cómodo cambiar de ropa pero su compañera de "cita" había sido muy amable en tenerle un vestido color azul que le hacía juego con sus ojos, muy al estilo Tribu del agua, en el fondo se lo agradecía.

Asami estaba muy nerviosa esperando a Korra, pidió una mesa en el lugar más discreto posible, quería estar a solas con la chica y conversar con ella lo más que pudiese, deseaba conocerla, pero a decir verdad le sudaban las manos.

Aquel hombre estirado la guió hasta una de las mesas y pudo ver a Asami jugar con los cubiertos, juraría que estaba nerviosa o ansiosa al igual que ella. Al acercarse a la mesa, la saludo tímidamente sacando de su trance a la joven más alta quien se levanto de golpe y le dio la bienvenida de forma amable.

-Te estaba esperando Korra- ella era una de las pocas personas que la llamaba así, todo el mundo se refería a ella como joven Avatar y su nombre sonaba de manera diferente al salir de los labios de Asami.

-Hola ¿Tarde mucho?- pregunto Korra- lo siento, me costó llegar- reconoce, Asami le había enviado la dirección durante la mañana con unos de sus mensajeros- soy nueva en la ciudad y me cuesta ubicarme-

-Tranquila- le dice ella tendiéndole la mano para que se sentara a su lado- ¿Cómo te han tratado por aquí?- era hora de comenzar a conocerla y de hacer de la velada algo hermoso

-Bueno- Korra duda un poco en responder- estoy recién conociendo lo que está ocurriendo en este lugar, pero- suspira un momento- los igualitarios y…- le cuesta decir su nombre.

-Amon- completa la frase la otra chica siendo testigo del temor de la joven que tenía a su lado

-Si, él…puede arrebatarle los poderes a los maestros y a mí también- se queda en silencio-pero no me vencerá tan fácil- dice tratando de mostrarse segura

-Lo sé- le responde ella mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Bueno, tú sabes mucho de mí- le dice con la ceja levantada en forma de interrogación-¿a qué te dedicas? Quiero saber más de la persona que me atropello- ambas ríen al recordar lo sucedido

\- Bueno, soy Asami Sato hija del dueño de Industrias Futuro Hiroshi Sato- responde tímidamente

-Gusto en conocerla señorita Sato- le sonríe, había algo en esa chica que la tenia atrapada-¿Sato? Ustedes son los creadores del Satomovil- le dice emocionada Korra cayendo en cuenta

-Si- es todo lo que responde la joven Asami- y también soy admiradora del Torneo Pro-control-

-Yo me acabo de unir a los Hurones de fuego- le informa Korra de forma tímida

-Eso también lo sé y escuche atentamente tu último juego junto a los chicos

-Si, bueno no fue el mejor comienzo, la verdad no me sabia las reglas- baja la mirada

\- Yo creo que eres muy buena y seré tu fiel admiradora-

-Gracias, pero no creo que podamos seguir jugando- responde apenada

-¿me contaras por qué?- le pide acercándose un poco hacia la chica de ojos celestes

-los chicos y yo debemos pagar una gran cantidad de dinero junto con los demás equipos-

-Entiendo-le dice quedando en silencio y aun admirando la belleza de Korra quien estaba nerviosa por la cercanía de la joven de ojos verdes-yo los ayudare- le dijo sin más- no permitiré que mi equipo favorito se quede fuera del torneo solo por falta de dinero- le toma una de las manos de la Avatar- puedes contar conmigo Korra-

-Muchas…muchas gracias Asami-responde observando la mano de su compañera sobre la suya propia.

La velada termina y las chicas deben separarse para que cada una vaya a descansar.

-Korra- la llama Asami antes de marcharse del todo-¿puedo ir a ver tu entrenamiento un día de estos?

-Por supuesto que sí, ve cuando quieras- le responde con una sonrisa.

Durante la noche mientras la Avatar estaba pensando un momento en soledad, llega un hombre de edad a dejarle una invitación de parte de Tarrlok quien ofrecería una fiesta en su honor- Las personas más importantes de Ciudad Republica estarán allí- le informaba el hombre. Korra no tenia ningunas ganas de ir a ese tipo de fiestas pero se dio cuenta de que quizás la señorita Sato acudiría esa noche…

Había mucha gente en el lugar, Korra junto con Tenzin y sus hijos acudieron a la fiesta, y se sorprendió al ver la concurrencia de personas solo por ir a verla a ella, el maestro aire no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que el concejal hacia ya que sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

Después de un momento llega Tarrlok a darle la bienvenida y la lleva para presentarle a uno de los empresarios más importantes de Ciudad República, el padre de Asami Sato, y la chica ingeniera no tardo en llegar, al ver que Korra se encontraba en la fiesta junto a su padre. Ambas se miraron, siendo cómplices con la mirada, ya que se conocían y el Sr. Sato ignorando aquel hecho las presento.

-Korra y yo ya tuvimos el honor de conocernos- le informa Asami a su padre

-¿Ah? Oh, no sabía hija ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

-Ella me atropello con su bici moto- le dice riendo, le parecía graciosa la forma en que se conocieron

-Fue un accidente- le dice la otra chica- Padre me llevare a Korra para poder hablar un momento con ella- le informa sin darle importancia a alguna al concejal que aun se encontraba allí. La Avatar por su parte se fue con la chica sin poner resistencia. Le encanto encontrarse con Asami en esa fiesta, la verdad que solo había asistido con la esperanza de encontrarla a ella ahí.

Una vez alejadas de todos, Asami decidió saludarla de otra manera.

-Hola- le dijo mientras le entregaba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la otra chica se ruborizara por completo.

-Ho…hola-le responde tratando de mantenerse serena y no derretirse

-Por un momento creí que no vendrías a la fiesta-

-Por poco no vengo, pero pensé que tú vendrías y- " _maldición eso no debía decirlo_ "

-¿Has venido por mi?- le pregunta mirándola fijamente

-eh, es decir, eres la única persona que conozco y esperaba verte aquí, no quería solo conocer gente de edad y todos tratándome como el Avatar que viene a solucionar sus problemas-

-Entiendo- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Me agrada que estés aquí- confeso

-Me agrada haber venido, es una fiesta en tu honor y no me la hubiese perdido, ya que era la oportunidad de volver a verte-

* * *

 **Hola, dejo aquí el comienzo de otra historia :), tiene algunas partes de la primera temporada, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Eve**


	2. Chapter 2 Te estaré esperando

**La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

-No quiero aceptar la proposición- Korra llevaba un buen rato conversando con Asami, a ella le podía contar con gran facilidad las cosas que le sucedían. Sentadas ambas en una escalera al exterior del edificio, tenían la intimidad deseada. Asami por su parte se sentía emocionada al ver como la Avatar abría sus sentimientos con ella. La escuchaba y siempre estaría ahí para ella.

-No te puede obligar- trataba de tranquilizarla- es tu decisión y debes mantenerte ahí-

\- Si, pero soy el Avatar – se toma sus rodillas y esconde su cabeza entre ellas, acto que le dio ternura a la chica de ojos verdes- aun no logro hacer aire control, tengo miedo de fallar- se confiesa con la voz temblorosa, Asami se acerco mas al cuerpo de la joven y la abrazo rogando no ser rechazada.

-No sé lo que se siente tener tanta presión encima como la que tienes tú, pero no estás sola- le dice mientras la cobija entre sus brazos-siempre estaré contigo- Korra se deja abrazar, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la joven de ojos verdes la tranquilizaba y deseaba quedarse ahí en ese lugar, en los brazos de Asami por siempre.

-Avatar Korra-las interrumpe Tarrlok y ellas deben separarse- necesito que vengas para responder algunas preguntas- le dice de forma amable, algo que Asami no la terminaba de convencer, Korra acepto sin ánimo y se puso de pie para caminar tras el concejal.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo?- le pregunto a la señorita Sato quien no se había movido de su lugar y no hubo tiempo a mas palabras ya que ella la siguió de inmediato dándole la seguridad que Korra necesitaba en ese momento.

 _¡Es el Avatar Korra!_ Decían los periodistas al ver a la joven acercarse a las escaleras acompañada del concejal, Asami había decidido observarla desde abajo, y darle todo el apoyo que su amiga necesitaba.

Tenzin observaba desde lejos con una completa desconfianza, algo saldría mal _._

-Si fueras tan amable- le decía Tarrlok-solo te harán un par de preguntas-Korra se sentía incomoda, no era su momento de seguridad, no quería responder preguntas, no quería hablar de los igualitarios ni de Amon, con su mirada busco a Asami entre medio de la gente y la encontró. Asami tenía el ceño fruncido, como presintiendo algo al igual que Tenzin.

-Pero- trato de calmarse y de negarse, aunque el concejal no le dio tiempo dándole un pequeño empujón hacia los micrófonos dejándola expuesta a las preguntas que se venían como avalancha.

-Avatar Korra, hace poco usted fue testigo del horrible poder de Amon ¿Qué tan peligroso cree usted que sea para los ciudadanos de Ciudad República?- le preguntaba uno de los periodistas.

La joven trato de aclararse la garganta, esa era una de las preguntas que no quería escuchar- yo creo que…representa un gran problema-

-¿entonces por qué se rehúsa a unirse a las fuerzas especiales, como el Avatar no debería estar tras Amon?- Asami se percato de un pequeño detalle, las miradas de Tarrlok y ese periodista los hacían cómplices y estaban tratando de acorralar a su amiga, sabiendo por las miradas de la Avatar que se encontraba sumamente incomoda.

Una bomba de preguntas fueron lanzadas hacia la joven, a quien no le daban tiempo de responder ninguna, hasta que una colmo su paciencia -¿le teme a Amon?- la ira del momento la controlo y respondió lo que ellos y el concejal querían escuchar.

-¡yo no le tengo miedo a nadie! Si la ciudad me necesita me uniré a la fuerza especial de Tarrlok y peleare contra a Amon- fue lo que necesitaba el concejal, logro su misión.

-Ahí tienen sus titulares amigos- decía el hombre feliz de lograr su cometido, Korra rápidamente conecto su mirada con la de Asami que mantenía un rostro preocupado.

La joven Avatar trato de mostrar tranquilidad, y se retiro al exterior para poder analizar lo que había dicho, ahora haría lo que ella se había prometido no hacer. Se sentó en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el exterior, necesitaba respirar, ser ella por un instante, una simple chica de la Tribu del Agua del Sur solo eso.

-¿estás bien?- se acerca Asami temerosa. Vio salir a Korra del salón, y no dudo en salir tras ella para poder acompañar y aunque sea solo en silencio estar ahí para lo que la chica de ojos celestes necesitara.

-Siento haberte decepcionado- murmura con desgana la otra chica sin mirarla

\- No lo has hecho- le responde sentándose a su lado

-Me dijiste que me mantuviese firme en mi posición y no pude-

-Tranquila-

-Desde mañana debo comenzar a perseguir a los igualitarios- levanto la cabeza y respiro profundamente- es mi deber-

-Ten mucho cuidado-le pidió con preocupación es sus ojos color verdes. Ahora que la conocía mas allá de lo que decían los diarios, esa chica de profundos ojos celestes le importaba demasiado, y sentía las inmensas ganas de protegerla.

-Soy el Avatar- le guiño el ojo. Asami le daba tranquilidad, y la hacía sonreír, le gustaba su compañía y sentía mucha confianza con ella.

La noche en su habitación no había sido muy confortable, estuvo toda la noche en vela pensando y las pocas veces que cerraba los ojos, tenia pesadillas con Amon, lo único que la hacía calmarse era la imagen de Asami y el abrazo que le había entregado en la fiesta _¿Qué sucede contigo Korra?_ Se dijo mientras se cubría el rostro con su almohada.

Al día siguiente comenzaron a dar caza a los igualitarios, por mientras tuvo que dejar el Pro-control para poder dedicarse de completo a su nueva misión y a sus entrenamientos en el Templo del Aire. Por esos días no había podido ver a Asami Sato y la extrañaba en silencio.

Al cabo de unos días, Korra reto a Amon durante una entrevista, a que se encontrarán en la noche solo los dos para acabar con eso.

Asami al enterarse de aquello sintió su corazón estremecerse, debía detenerla.

Korra se encontraba en el muelle dispuesta a acudir a su encuentro con Amon y acabar con él, Tenzin trato de convencerla de lo contrario pero no lo logro.

La joven Avatar llego al punto de reunión a la hora establecida pero no paso nada, al parecer su rival no tenía la valentía suficiente para enfrentarse con ella.

-¿Dónde está?- Apareció Asami en el muelle corriendo, Tenzin le indico el lugar y rápidamente tomo uno de los botes que había en el lugar y se fue tras su amiga.

Korra se estaba retirando algo frustrada y molesta cuando la arrastran por los pies, era una maldita emboscada, ella trato de defenderse pero la ataron de las manos y unos tipos le dieron unos golpes con técnica paralizante. Cuando despertó la tenían tomada de los brazos y ella no tenía fuerza alguna para defenderse. Al levantar la vista él estaba ahí de pie, observándola a través de su máscara y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza ¿era su fin? ¿Le arrebataría sus poderes? ¿Fallaría como Avatar?

-Recibí tu invitación joven Avatar- esa voz ronca era la dueña de sus pesadillas, de sus temores internos, de sus noches sin poder dormir. Pero Amon le tomo la mejilla de manera brusca y ella cerró los ojos- nuestro encuentro aunque inevitable es prematuro, aunque sería muy simple para mi arrebatarte tus poderes en este momento, no lo hare, solo serias una mártir y los maestros de todas las naciones se levantarían tras tu inoportuna muerte, pero te aseguro que tengo un plan y te guardare a ti para el final, entonces tendrás tu duelo y yo te destruiré- a Korra no le salían las palabras, tenía a su mayor enemigo frente a ella en ese instante sin poder hacer nada, solamente escucharlo y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente.

 _Unas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, Aang, Toph._

Unos pasos que se acercaban a ella comenzaron a despertarla, de pronto siente el calor de un cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza en modo de protección, ella reconocía ese calor.

-A..Asami- le dice ella saliendo de su estado

-Oh Korra- le dice presionándola más contra su cuerpo-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Me tendieron una trampa- intenta explicar

-¿Te…te arrebato tus poderes?-

-No…- se queda en silencio un momento y se aferro al cuerpo de Asami, se sentía frágil en ese momento- tuve miedo-le dijo con tristeza- por un momento creí que me quitaría mis poderes, que le fallaría a todo el mundo-se quebró, ya no podía aguantar más esa tristeza, la chica de ojos verdes la miro con un nudo en la garganta pero solo la cobijo en su pecho y acaricio su cabeza- estaba desesperada-

-Korra, tranquila, la pesadilla termino, estoy contigo ahora en este momento-le levanto el rostro suavemente- mírame Korra estoy aquí, no estás sola- se miraron fijamente en silencio

-Gracias- susurro la chicas ojos celestes perdida en la mirada de Asami-¿porqué viniste?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Porqué…-Asami no sabía cómo responderle a esa pregunta- me preocupe mucho por ti y creí que podías necesitar ayuda, no te iba a dejas sola aunque me lo hubieses pedido-

-Eres muy dulce- le dice más tranquila-¿sabes? Me alegro mucho haberte conocido-

-Me alegro haberte golpeado con mi bici moto- sonríe. Había algo entre las dos, un sentimiento que ninguna se atrevía a transparentar, solo se dejaban llevar.

Asami y Korra se dirigieron hacia el templo aire, la chica más alta quería asegurarse de que Korra llegase bien hasta su habitación si fuese necesario.

-Descansa- se despidió de ella en ese momento

-Tú también- le responde la Avatar- gracias por ir en mi búsqueda-

-Lo haría una y mil veces- le responde y se quedaron en silencio. Asami se despide un beso en la mejilla pero Korra se mueve un poco sin percatarse y ese roce de los labios de Asami se traslado a la comisura de los suyos. Ninguna dijo nada, pero ambas se percataron de lo sucedido, ese toque en su piel cerca de sus labios le provoco un temblor en todo su cuerpo, el perfume de la ingeniera invadía todos sus sentidos, y el sonido de su respiración era un sonido suave una melodía perfecta con la cual soñaría toda la noche.

Asami se retiro de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y se toco sus labios, jamás había estado tan cerca de Korra y ese fue uno de los mejores casi besos que había tenido en toda su vida, el aroma de la joven de ojos celestes se quedo en su piel, y la ansias de querer mas despertaron en su interior.

Pasaron unos días y Korra se veía mas tranquila, dejo de lado a las fuerzas especiales y volvió a entrenar con sus amigos para el torneo de Pro- control

-No entiendo porque me hacen entrenar tan temprano en la mañana-dice frustrada- la mañana es…mala-pone cara de niña fastidiada

-Has estado muy desaparecida en estos días y debes ponerte en condiciones para que ganemos- le dice Bolin- ¿se puede saber porque habías desaparecido tanto?-

-Ho…hola- dice una chica desde lejos- siento interrumpirlos, venía a visitar a Korra- Asami había cumplido con lo dicho antes, tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a su "amiga" entrenar y no se lo perdería. Los chicos quedaron mirando a la atractiva joven que hacia acto de presencia.

La joven Avatar corrió hacia ella y la abrazo como acto reflejo, sin ponerle atención a las miradas de sus amigos que no entendían de donde había salido aquella hermosa joven- hola- le dice Korra- no, nos interrumpes, ven te presentare a los chicos- Mako había mirado con atención la actitud de su compañera hacia con la joven y le llamo la atención la forma en que esa chica miraba a Korra.

-Ellos son Mako y su hermano Bolin- le dice presentado a sus compañeros- chicos ella es Asami Sato-

-Un gusto- dicen los chicos- ey ¿tú eres la que atropello a Korra verdad?-pregunta entre risas Bolin

La joven más alta se ruboriza por la pregunta y Korra la toma de la mano para salir en su defensa- fue solo un accidente- le dice ella- no me sucedió nada- Asami se había quedado en silencio al sentir sus mano siendo tomada con fuerza por la de su amiga, la hacía sentirse especial.

-Tú eres la hija Hiroshi Sato-le dice fríamente Mako, cosa que Asami noto

-Si- le responde ella en el mismo tono-pero no he vendió a hablar de mi padre, vengo a ver a esta chica- cambia su semblante al mirar a Korra-vengo a verte entrenar-

Los tres chicos se pusieron en guardia y comenzaron a atacarse, lo estaban pasando bien, eso se les notaba en el rostro, pero Korra estaba más competitiva que de costumbre quizá era por la presencia de su amiga, quería sorprenderla. Una vez terminado el entrenamiento y saliendo los tres levemente lastimados, se acercan hacia la chica que los había estado observando admirada sobre todo sin perderse detalle alguno de los movimientos de Korra.

-Me imagino que para alguien como tú debe ser algo nuevo las artes marciales o cualquier tipo de ataque- interfiere Mako, Asami lo mira con una ceja levantada, definitivamente ese chico no le agradaba, pero no le respondería.

-¿Te gusto lo que viste?- pregunta Korra emocionada interrumpiendo la casi nula conversación entre los chicos

-¿Te refieres a tus movimientos o a tu cuerpo?- _creo que no debí preguntar eso,_ se lamenta la ingeniera.

La Avatar se ruboriza, no sabía porque pero aquella pregunta provoco algo en su interior y le hubiese encantado escuchar la respuesta.

-Nos vemos en la noche- grita Bolin quien se retiraba arrastrando a su hermano.

-Hoy comienza el torneo- comienza a informarle Korra a su "amiga-¿vendrás?-

-Por su puesto, y espero me dediques una victoria-

-Te las dedicare todas- trago saliva, no entendía de donde y como salía ese coqueteo entre las dos, pero se sentía muy bien.

Luego de ese momento mas intimo entre las dos, Korra debe sacarse las protecciones para poder ir con Asami a comer, y al quitarse algo de ropa la joven de ojos verdes queda asombrada por el trabajado cuerpo de su amiga.

-veo que has entrenado mucho- dice sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Tienes un cuerpo muy tonificado- menciona con algo de timidez, no quería hacerle saber a Korra de que la había estado observando

-Ah, si bueno es que he entrenado desde muy pequeña y estos son los resultados- se jacta de sus músculos haciendo reír a Asami al hacer poses mostrando sus músculos y colocando rostro serio como esos peleadores que ella conocía.

-Eres hermosa- le dijo entre risas Asami a la chica de ojos celestes, y ambas quedaron en silencio de nuevamente.

-Me encanta tu sonrisa- susurra Korra

Suspiro, debía cambiar de tema o cometería algún error en ese momento, no quería hacer algo que a Korra pudiese molestar

-He diseñado unos uniformes para ustedes, espero no les moleste-

-¿de verdad?-

-Sí, he traído el tuyo para que lo pruebes- no hubo más conversación, Korra se quito la ropa quedando semidesnuda y Asami debió mirar hacia otro lado completamente ruborizada.

El traje le quedaba perfecto, sus músculos podían notarse a través de la fina tela y contaba con protecciones para resistir algún ataque, y lo suficientemente flexible para que Korra pudiese moverse con facilidad.

-¿Cómo me veo?- pregunta la Avatar

-Muy bien- le responde con una gran sonrisa- va a ser una noche genial-

En el templo aire la Avatar se encontraba con los hijos de Tenzin, ellos eran sus otros amigos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Asami?- esa pregunta no se la esperaba Korra, no sabía que Jinora se fijaría en esas cosas- últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con ella, es una chica muy guapa- le dice la hija de Tenzin-

-Bueno ella es muy dulce conmigo y siempre me está apoyando- dice tartamudeando

-¿estás con ella?- pregunta de golpe la más joven

-¡¿Qué?! No-

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusta?-

-Si me gusta- listo, cayó en la trampa de Jinora, confeso todo con un par de preguntas mientras la más joven sonreía triunfadora- es complicado Jinora-

-El amor no es complicado, las personas somos las que complicamos las cosas-

Korra se quedo pensando en eso, tal vez su pequeña amiga tenía razón, y debía hablar con Asami.

Llego la noche en donde los equipos debían enfrentarse, Korra y los chicos habían salido bien de su primer combate.

Korra salió contenta a busca de Asami pero la chica aun no aparecía, en ese momento Mako tras ella y se le acerca aclarándose la garganta.

-Korra, necesito hablar contigo-

-Dime-

-Yo…eh- titubea por un momento- me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo- dice mientras juega con sus pies

-Ya pasamos bastante tiempo juntos y con Bolin-dice sin entender

-No me refiero a eso Korra- Mako toma las manos de su compañera y saca valor- Me gustas, me gustas de verdad y- Mako no alcanza a terminar de hablar ya que Korra aleja su mano

-Lo siento Mako, no puedo corresponderte, yo…- lo iba a decir, por lo menos una parte- yo estoy interesada en otra persona.

-Oh, entiendo- dice sin más y se retira para alejarse y ver el siguiente combate.

Asami había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta y su corazón tembló pensando que Korra le correspondería a Mako pero dio un salto de alegría al saber que no lo quería, tenía una pequeña esperanza de ser ella esa persona.

-Permiso- interrumpe la bella chica dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Korra a quien se le dibujo una sonrisa de forma automática en su rostro.

-¡Asami!- dice ella alegre de verla y la abraza con fuerza

Mako se percato de aquella escena…

-¿Cómo esta mi campeona?- le pregunta con ternura

-¿Soy tu campeona?- pregunta sonriente

-Muchachos debemos bajar- dice Bolin, Mako lo sigue en silencio

-Debo…debo bajar a la siguiente pelea- le informa la chica de ojos celestes

-Espera- susurra con un leve temblor en las manos que habían tomado las de Korra y con valentía, tiro de su amiga hacia su cuerpo y pozo sus labios en los de Korra, para darle un suave y sentido beso. La Avatar cerró sus ojos sintiendo el delicado roce sobre sus labios y respondiendo a aquel acto de la misma forma.

-Cuando vuelvas- susurra la ingeniera con sus ojos cerrados y su frente sobre la de Korra que también los mantenía cerrados- estaré aquí esperándote para que hablemos-

-Ya quiero volver- le responde ella, entregándole un último beso antes de retirarse con una sonrisa del mismo tamaño que la que tenía Asami en su rostro.

* * *

 **Hola, un capitulo mas de la historia, espero les guste :).**

 **Saludos.**

 **Eve**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Quieres intentar?

**La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una cierta y extraña tensión había entre los chicos , después de la declaración de Mako, las cosas entre él y su compañera de equipo no se veían muy bien, el chico estaba algo dolido, siempre había tenido suerte con las chicas y esperaba seguir teniéndola con Korra. Otra cosa que le estaba ocurriendo era que Asami Sato no le agradaba en absoluto, siempre estaba ahí, siempre estaba acompañando y abrazando a Korra, no la soportaba era como si tuviese algún interés en la Avatar.

Por su parte Korra lo único que deseaba era acabar con el duelo e ir corriendo hacia su _¿amiga?_ era extraño no tener la seguridad de que eran luego de ese dulce beso que se habían dado, todo cambiaría entre ellas dos o eso esperaba, con ese pequeño contacto que se atrevió a dar Asami logro que en su interior explotara un cumulo de sensaciones y todas ellas se sentían bien, muy bien de hecho.

Asami estaba hecha un nudo, había observado la última pelea, pero por su mente no dejaba de pensar lo ocurrido hace un momento atrás _¿de dónde saco esa valentía?¿sería muy rápido todo?_ De un momento a otro estaba besando los carnosos labios de Korra y sintiendo el sabor de sus besos, había sido un beso inocente pero lleno de verdad, de una verdad que ninguna había dicho aun, que ambas estaban sintiendo cosas por su "amiga".

-Señorita Sato- saluda coquetamente el hermano de Mako

-Bolin- dice Asami quien esperaba la llegada de Korra- dime Asami por favor- le pide de forma amable

-Quería agradecerte por los nuevos uniformes, de verdad están fabulosos, me siento más ágil- dice saltando

-No es nada- sonríe

-Tú y Korra son muy amigas ¿verdad?- pregunta el chico de ojos verdes

-Si-

-Me encanta que sean amigas- dice emocionado- a Korra le hacía falta una amiga…humana- recalca el chico mirando hacia la puerta para ver que no había sido escuchado por su compañera- una perra oso polar no puede ser su única compañía-

Que ganas de decirle que ella pretendía ser algo mas, no solo la amiga de la joven Avatar, pero hasta el momento solo eran eso, amigas…

-Ahora solo falta encontrar un buen tipo para ella- comenta el chico pensativo, Asami se quedo en silencio con los brazos cruzados y una de sus cejas levemente levantada, ese comentario no le había hecho la menor gracia.-¿Crees que ella se fijaría en mi?-

-No, no eres su tipo- trato de ser amable pero en ese momento la amabilidad se lo podía meter por donde quisiera, debe reconocer que era pronto para sentirse celosa y aquel chico estaba sacando la parte más desagradable de ella. Tenía que ser paciente con él, aunque con su respuesta le había roto todas sus esperanzas.

-¡Ya llegue!- grito Korra al cruzar el umbral de la puerta con mucha emoción olvidándose por completo de su compañero Bolin-¿Cómo estuvimos?- le pregunta a la ingeniera haciendo algo de tiempo para que el chico que aun estaba allí se retirara y las dejara un momento a solas.

-No tenían oportunidad alguna contra ustedes- se le acerca y disimuladamente acaricia el costado del brazo de Korra-¿los uniformes estuvieron bien?- dice tímida, concentrándose en aquel roce.

-Muy…cómodo- esa pequeña caricia en su brazo la transporto a un mundo donde solo existían ella y Asami. Sus blancas manos, sus dedos lagos y finos la estaban tocando de forma muy tierna, delicada…

-Siento interrumpirlas- Mako aparecía en el lugar en busca de su hermano- Bolin vamos a comer, muero de hambre-

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto hermano?-

-No estoy molesto, estoy agotado y tengo hambre- se retira de la habitación y Bolin solo encoje sus hombros en señal de que no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hermano.

-Damas, yo me retiro- se despide con una sonrisa, Ambas chicas mantienen sus miradas en él hasta perderlo de vista una vez cerrado la puerta.

Se demorando en dejar de observar la puerta, sabían ahora que estaba completamente sola pero era difícil enfrentar la situación _¿Quién comenzaba?_ , Asami fue la primera en dirigir sus verdes ojos hacia Korra y la chica más baja suspiro antes de mirar a la chica que tenía en frente.

Ninguna de las dos hablaba, estaban en una pequeña burbuja llena de nerviosismo y ansiedad, donde había mucho por decir pero sus cuerpos no reaccionaban a esos deseos, Korra respiro profundo.

-Bien- comenzó a decir- si bien recuerdo habíamos quedado en hablar en cuanto yo regresara, y aquí estoy-

-Si, aquí estas, parada frente a mi- habla despacio-tengo tantas cosas que decirte Korra pero estoy nerviosa- baja su mirada y se escapa un mechón de pelo uno que la Avatar no dudo en volver a colocar en su lugar aprovechando el movimiento para acariciar el suave rostro de Asami quien cerró sus ojos para sentir a profundidad esa caricia. La chica más alta tomo entre sus manos la mano de Korra con la cual le acaricio el rostro y la poso sobre su pecho, la chica de ojos celestes observo el movimiento sin perder detalle- aquí- le dice Asami mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperando a que la chica pudiese descifrar su mirada- aquí está naciendo un sentimiento por ti- traga saliva- mi corazón late cada vez mas fuerte cuando estas cerca de mí, o cuando me estas mirado como lo haces en este preciso instante- sonríe nerviosa- y me gusta sentir lo que siento por ti-

Korra sentía los latidos del corazón de Asami, sabía que estaba tan nerviosa como ella en ese momento, era una sensación que no sabía si podría controlar, eran cosas desconocidas para ella pero de algo estaba segura, que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

-Estoy en la misma situación que tú Asami- le dice ella volviendo a colocar su mano en el rostro de la chica- cuando te veo, cuando me abrazas y me sonríes no existe nadie más a mi alrededor, el mundo se paraliza y yo solo me concentro en ti, en tu bella sonrisa, en tus verdes ojos que me enamoran, ¿te habían dicho que tienes unos ojos muy lindos? Son hermosos- se ruborizo

-Somos dos chicas en problemas- bromeo Asami-quiero…solo quiero estar a tu lado y-se detuvo un momento para mirar los labios de Korra-perdóname- y la beso, las ganas, los deseos por probar una vez más los frescos labios de la Avatar podían mas con ella y su cordura. Esta vez no hubo tanta delicadeza como en la primera ocasión, sus manos estaban tomando el rostro de Korra y las manos de la Avatar estaban ubicadas en la cintura de Asami. No había intensión alguna en separarse. Sus labios se acoplaban de forma perfecta y Korra fue dominando el beso, su suave lengua fue en busca de su homónima en la boca de Asami y el roce provocaba electricidad en sus cuerpos, las respiraciones pasaron de ser pausadas a ser intensas y las manos de Korra se aferraban con fuerza al cuerpo de Asami. Debían respirar, debían detenerse.

Se abrazaron, la chica de ojos celestes se refugió en el cuello de Asami mientras la ingeniera la abrazaba como solo ella lo hacía. Un rato de silencio, las manos de la joven más alta subían y bajaban de forma lenta por la esculpida espalda de Korra quien se dejaba llevar por esas caricias.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- dice casi en un susurro la Avatar

-¿el qué?- pregunta sin detener las caricias, le encantaba poder acariciar el cuerpo de Korra, era simplemente perfecto y deseaba solo ser ella la persona que pudiese tocarla de esa manera.

\- estar conmigo- dice esta vez saliendo de ese lugar el cual si Asami acepta se transformaría en su rincón donde se siente segura, entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo pareja?- detiene sus caricias, Korra asiente con la cabeza esperando por la respuesta- Si- ambas sonríen. No sabe cómo explicar la emoción que estalla dentro de ella, pero la Avatar la vuelve a besar levantando a la chica y dando vueltas junto a ella de pura felicidad.

-Solo una cosa señorita Sato- se detuvo la Avatar por un momento, Asami queda escuchándola atentamente- ¿te molestaría que mantengamos esto por ahora en secreto? Yo sé que no debería ser así, pero si Amon se entera de que eres lo más importante para mí, podría intentar hacerte daño y de verdad que yo…yo no podría soportarlo y no quiero-Asami la corta con un apasionado beso ya que noto que su ahora "pareja" estaba comenzando a divagar en cosas que no pasarían

-No hay problema por ahora Korra- le susurra cerca de sus labios- pero después de acabar con Amon tendrás que tomarme de la mano y besarme delante de todos- le sonríe- solo quiero que algunas personas les quede claro que estás conmigo-

-¿Algunas personas?- pregunta divertida- ¿a quién te refieres?- sabe que por el tono de voz de su chica le estaba tratando de decir algo.

-a nadie- desvía su mirada hacia otro lugar, no quería hablar de eso o parecer patética por demostrar sus celos pero _¿Qué podía hacer? Mako y Bolin estaban interesados en Korra su Korra,_ no era algo que le provocara mucha diversión, quizá Bolín pero Mako no.

-Dime- insistió la chica- sabes que no me detendré hasta que me lo digas- se le acerca y le da una mordida en la labio inferior, Korra era extremadamente coqueta, y Asami lo estaba descubriendo en ese momento y se estaba convirtiendo en una debilidad.

-Escuche lo que te dijo Mako- bajo su mirada apenada- lo siento, no fue mi intensión-

-Está bien, tranquila- le dice sin perder su sonrisa - ¿estás celosa?-

-¡claro que no!- frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos, a la Avatar le parecía la criatura mas adorable en ese preciso instante

-A mi me parece que si- dice tomando los brazos de su chica y haciendo que la abrasara por el cuello mientras ella la abrazaba por la cintura y le da besos en el cuello, besos delicados en forma de juego, algo que le estaba dando cosquillas a Asami- dime-

-Sí, y mucho- se deja llevar por los juguetones besos de su chica, se sentía tan bien- tuve miedo de que lo aceptaras- confiesa

-Nunca- le responde con seguridad-te tenia mejor dicho te tengo en mi mente a cada momento-

-No sabes cuánto…-se detuvo para disfrutar de los besos de Korra en su cuello- me alegro escuchar lo que le dijiste-

-¿Qué cosa?- seguía jugando con Asami, la chica reaccionaba con sus besos, y le encantaba lo que estaba descubriendo, tenía cierto control en el cuerpo de la ingeniera

-lo de que…estabas…interesada en otra persona-

-es verdad- le dice deteniendo sus besos- yo ya estaba decidida hablar contigo, pero no sabía dónde ni cuándo, hasta que usted señorita Sato me robo un beso-

-Yo no le robe ningún beso joven Avatar- dice de forma ofendida pero divertida

-¿No?- dice separándose

-¿Qué? ¿a dónde vas?-pregunta al ver que la chica se separa de ella

-Si no lo reconoces, no te daré más besos-

-lo reconozco, pero no me dejes sin tus besos ahora que puedo tenerlos y tengo derecho a que me des uno cada vez que yo quiera- la tira hacia ella para abrazar nuevamente-no me hagas eso-le susurra cerca de su oído, acción que eriza la piel de Korra.

-No lo haré- dijo suspirando, en ese instante su estomago se hizo notar, haciendo reír a las dos.

-creo que tu estomago se manda solo-

-tengo hambre, no he comido en todo el día- se queja

-Vamos a cenar- la invita feliz.

Las chicas se encontraban cenando tranquilamente en un restarán donde servían los fideos favoritos de la joven Avatar.

-están deliciosos – decía Asami que los probaba por primera vez

\- Que bien-dice feliz Korra- esta es mi comida favorita ¿ves? Te gusta la comida de la Tribu Agua, otra buena razón para estar juntas- le guiña un ojo, Asami solo reía por lo divertida que podía llegar a ser su chica

-es una muy buena razón- se detuvo al ver que su chica miraba a alguien que estaba atrás de ella-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Quién es ese tipo tan extraño que no deja de mirarte?- dice con molestia e intriga, Asami voltea disimuladamente

-Ah es Thano- dice sin darle mucha importancia- y los Lobo Murciélagos, son los actuales campeones, creo que tres años seguidos, no le des importancia- dice tratando de que su chica no se preocupara.

-Pero no deja de mirarte-dice seria y mirándolo fijamente, Asami la deja, sabe que no la convencerá de lo contrario. Aquel tipo de rostro desagradable se acerca a la mesa y Korra lo mira fastidiada.

-Señorita Asami Sato- se acerca a saludar a la ingeniera- Hoy se ve más atractiva- le coquetea, Asami solo levanta una de sus cejas.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunta ella

-Solo saludarla- ahora se dirige hacia Korra- tú eres parte de los Hurones de Fuego- la mira con altanería- que triste ejemplo de equipo de Pro-Control- sonríe- me sorprende que usted señorita Asami, se junte con alguien de ese equipo, me asombra que unos novatos como ustedes - mira a la chica de ojos celestes-hayan podido entrar al torneo, sobre todo alguien como tú Avatar- Korra quería golpearlo, lanzarlo lejos de su vista, pero Asami con la mirada le indico que se mantuviese tranquila- Asami- se toma una confianza que no debe- si quieres saber más de Pro-Control- se acerca a la chica- yo puedo darte lecciones…privadas-Korra se levanto de golpe de la mesa, podía soportar las burlas del tipo, pero no que le coquetearan a su chica en sus narices.

-¡Ey tú!- le dice molesta-¿Quieres enfrentarte conmigo?-

-Adelante-le responde confiado-puedes atacar primero-los dos se ponen frente a frente y Asami debió interrumpir y esperaba que Korra no se molestase por eso.

-¡Amor!- la llama y Korra la mira de inmediato y los demás se quedan en silencio confundidos- salgamos de aquí, vamos a otro lugar más privado- dice acercándose a su chica como una leona seductora- lo siento Tahno, pero yo ya tengo quien me dé…lecciones privadas-y toma de la mano a Korra quien le hace unas señas al chico como diciéndole que lo tendrá a la vista, _te estaré vigilando_ le murmura _._ Todos quedaron en silencio y anonadados por la escena.

-Lo siento, lo siento- le dice Asami saliendo del lugar- se que habíamos dicho que lo mantendríamos en secreto, pero no era la primera vez que él se me insinúa y-

-¡Korra 1- Tahno 0!- alardea feliz saltando y haciendo un extraño baile

-¿No estás molesta?-

-No, la verdad es que yo estaba que se lo gritaba en la cara-coloco sus manos en su cadera- mira que coquetearle a mi chica-

Asami solo ríe, lo había pasado demasiado bien en la compañía de su ahora pareja. Lamentablemente la noche ya está encima y su novia debía irse al Templo para descansar y prepararse para la gran pelea del día siguiente con su ahora enemigo personal Tahno.

Cuando Asami va entrando a la Arena Pro-Control se encuentra con un Mako sentado en la entrada y al parecer por lo que intuye la joven la estaba esperando a ella.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con Korra?- fue lo primero que escucho decir Asami, ella se detiene y lo mira de pies a cabeza sin entender que quería.

-¿Perdón? No es algo que te incumba a ti- cortante y fría

-Se que estas tras ella y déjame decirte que no dejare que te quedes con ella así de fácil- la desafía

-No molestes Mako- sigue caminado ignorándolo completamente, sabía que si seguía ahí le gritaría que ella Korra eran pareja, pero por respeto a su novia preferiría no enredarse en discusiones sin sentido

-¡me la jugare por ella!- escucha que le grito, Asami se tuvo que tragar su enfado y disimular al estar con su chica, ella no debía enterarse de sus pleitos con el chico.

 _Me la jugare por ella_ imita ella con rabia mientras ingresa al vestidor donde se encontraba Korra, pero para su suerte su enfado quedo en nada al ingresar ya que Korra estaba semi desnuda.

-Asami me asustaste-

-perdón, si quieres espero afuera-

-No, tranquila- dice riendo-¿puedes ayudarme con estas vendas?- sinceramente Asami hubiese preferido esperar afuera, ella no era de fierro y Korra no se lo ponía muy fácil, pero acepto la verdad que era afortunada de poder estar así con la Avatar, algo por lo cual Mako o Bolin pagarían por hacer y solo ella tenía derecho a disfrutar.

 _¡Ocho equipos fueron eliminados, y ocho avanzaron a los cuarto de final que veremos esta noche…!_

Si no hubiese sido por Bolin el equipo los Hurones de Fuego de Industrias Futuro habrían perdido su combate, Mako estaba totalmente fuera de su control y hacia que Korra se equivocase echándole la culpa a ella de sus errores.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le dice Korra a Mako quien estaba insoportable-¿Qué fue eso?- dice apuntando hacia la plataforma

-Ahora no Korra- le contesta molesto

-Está bien que tengas problemas personales conmigo, pero el combate es otra cosa-

-¿Por qué no quieres darme una oportunidad?- fue directo con la chica

-¿Qué?- pregunta ella-¿otra vez con eso?

-responde-

-Mako, no me interesas, estoy enamorada de otra persona y punto- respondió, pero quedo en eso ya que Mako la tomo por los brazos y le robo un beso, el cual no fue correspondido de la misma manera que él esperaba, como respuesta recibió una cachetada con furia de parte de la chica- nunca más Mako, jamás vuelvas a besarme ni a acercarte a mi- le dice cansada y masajeando su sien- si no quieres ganar el duelo por lo menos juega por Bolin, él lo da todo por el equipo- fue lo último que dijo y se fue rumbo en busca de su chica que había observado la discusión desde lejos.

* * *

 **Hola, les dejo otro capitulo :), espero les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Eve**

 **P.d: Ya vendrá el drama y la acción.**


	4. Chapter 4 El Ataque

**La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

Asami observaba a su chica desde uno de los mejores lugares, y aunque estuviesen algo lejos Korra le lanzo un beso en el aire y la señorita Sato le respondió, solo ellas dos sabían la carga de sentimientos que tenía esa pequeña muestra de cariño. Todo el público aplaudía y esperaban con ansias aquel duelo entro los dos equipos.

El equipo de Tahno aparecía con aires de victoria, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Korra – Le voy a borrar esa ridícula sonrisa de su ridícula boca- hablaba molesta, aquel tipo le desagradaba en todos los sentidos, había tenido el descaro de coquetearle e insinuársele a su preciosa novia, Asami era una joven muy educada como para poder responder de mala manera a alguien, pero Korra no era así, ella no tenía ningún problema en patearle el trasero. Y todo esa molestia le agregaba lo sucedido con Mako de seguro que en la menor oportunidad que se le ofrezca, Tahno pagaría por todo.

En cuanto a Asami, lo sucedido entre Korra y Mako había decidido no discutir con su pareja antes del duelo, es decir ella vio lo que sucedió ¿no?, no podía desconfiar de Korra, pero al parecer no estaba en los planes de su chica contarle lo acontecido con su compañero de equipo. No sabia el porqué la Avatar no le había confesado la discusión y el atrevimiento del muchacho, pero si había algo que a Asami no le gustaba era que le ocultasen las cosas, una vez terminada la pelea ella iba a hablar con su chica, mientras tanto disfrutaría de ver como Korra le da su merecido al patético de Tahno.

Al comenzar la batalla Tahno ataco primeramente a la Avatar quien lo esquiva de manera rápida. El duelo seguía y al parecer los árbitros estaban comprados ya que el equipo de los Lobosmuercielagos cometía faltas y no se las cobraban como tal.

Con uno de los rápidos pero sucios ataques de Tahno logra derribar a Korra y a Mako creyendo haber vencido al equipo de los Hurones de Fuego pero no fue así.

Asami sonreía orgullosa de su chica quien demostraba la fuerza de su cuerpo al sujetarse y no rendirse en aquel ataque. Mako era agarrado fuertemente por la mano de la Avatar quien se balancea y lo lanza de nuevo a la plataforma para volver a pelear.

-Esa es mi chica- murmura para sí misma Asami celebrando la astucia de Korra aunque ella debió caer para dejar a su compañero sobre la tarima.

Los ataques ilegales siguieron, pero el equipo de Korra decidió jugar limpio aunque los árbitros hicieran vista gorda a lo que sucedía.

Era la prueba de la moneda y Korra vio su oportunidad para encargarse de Tahno. Miro a Asami quien la apoyaba desde lejos, Korra le sonrió a su chica.

-Yo me encargo de esto, ¡Vamos, seremos tú y yo niño bonito!- le grito al líder de los Lobosmuercielagos quien sonreía.

-Vamos preciosa, dame tu mejor golpe- le dice muy confiado, Korra no respondió y ataco de la mejor manera, y con un solo golpe directo venció al chico.

Asami se enamoraba mas de Korra, simplemente su chica era muy buena en pro-control y se sentía orgullosa al verla luchar de esa manera tan calma y precisa demostrando sus capacidades.

El publico quedo unos segundos en silencio sin poder asimilar la rapidez de la joven Avatar para vencer a su oponente.

-No puedo creer que tu adorable padre pudiera reencarnar en esa muchacha, es ruda como ninguna- escucho decir Asami desde lejos a la jefa de policía comentarle a Tenzin. Asami movió su cabeza, _si, mi chica es ruda pero solo yo se lo suave y frágil que ella puede llegar a ser._

En el último asalto el equipo de Tahno lanzo golpes ilegales y Asami noto como uno de esos discos golpeo de lleno el rostro de Korra quien cayó junto a los demás de la plataforma siendo vencidos de forma sucia e ilegal por el otro equipo.

Mientras todos gritaban en contra de los árbitros y otros celebraban, los igualitarios aparecieron para atacar a todos los maestros que se encontraban en la Arena. Asami al ver los ataques corrió tratando de visualizar a Korra en el agua.

La Avatar salió a la superficie en busca de oxigeno al notar unos extraños destellos en la platea.

-¡Korra sal del agua!- le grita desesperadamente Asami, quien ve que su novia está en peligro sintiéndose impotente de no lograr llegar hasta allí. Corre lo mas rápido que puede pero al parecer Korra no la escucha- ¡Korra!- vuelve intentarlo pero queda paralizada al ver como su novia y los demás son electrocutados-Ko…rra-susurra con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos sintiendo temor en su pecho al ver como atacaron a su novia. Comenzó a correr nuevamente hacia las escaleras, se encontró con algunos de los igualitarios pero ella, con la ira que invadía su cuerpo los derribo con un par de golpes y sin intención alguna en detenerse. Mientras corría por las escaleras escuchaba como Amon daba un estúpido discurso. Logro divisar a su chica y a los demás, corrió y salto al agua para llegar a Korra quien estaba inconsciente flotando en el agua. La saco luego fue por Mako y Bolin.

-Korra- la llamaba suavemente- amor por favor- decía temblando de miedo al pensar que a su chica algo malo pudo haberle ocurrido- no me hagas esto- pedía

Korra despertó al sentir la delicada mano de Asami acariciar su rostro- Asami- fue lo primero que logro decir-¿Qué…que sucedió?- decía mientras se recuperaba del ataque, en ese instante el lugar comenzó a caer y Korra se levanto de golpe- cuida a los chicos- le pidió a su novia dándole un rápido beso en los labios a Asami – iré tras Amon-

Asami no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, pero pudo notar como Lin Beifong iba junto a su chica para pelear contra los igualitarios.

Amon había logrado escapar, Lin y Korra habían luchado pero no pudieron evitar que su enemigo se fugase.

Asami una vez más se vio corriendo hacia Korra pero en esta ocasión abrazándola con fuerza – no sabes cómo me alegro que estés bien- le dice aferrándose a ella

-estoy bien mi amor- le responde Korra cerrando sus ojos ante aquel abrazo- gracias por sacarme del agua-

-Vamos a mi casa- le pide y no le da tiempo a una respuesta ya que la toma de la mano y se la lleva de ahí-Hoy te quedarás conmigo- le informa

Korra no responde, solo se deja guiar por su novia.

Cuando llegan a la casa de la señorita Sato, Korra queda deslumbrada por la grandeza del lugar, la casa era enorme y tenía muchos lujos por todos lados. En el salón se encontraron con el padre de la chica quien le dio la bienvenida a la Avatar de forma amable, pero Asami noto algo extraño a su padre, pero no quiso decir nada en el momento.

-Te preparare algo de comer-

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunta incrédula

-¿crees que por tener dinero no se cocinar?- se cruza de brazos haciéndose la ofendida

-eh- Korra no sabe cómo responder a esa pregunta. Asami asegurándose que su padre no esté cerca arrincona a su chica contra una de las paredes y la besa.

-He esperado todo el día para hacer esto- le dice separándose un segundo de los labios de Korra. El beso había comenzado suave pero las ganas de Asami por obtener más de su novia la habían llevado a olvidarse de todo. Korra respondía a aquel ataque de pasión de su chica con gusto.

Algunos suaves y delicados gemidos se escapaban de sus labios por la intensidad del roce de sus húmedas lenguas, las manos de Korra se enredaban en el suave y largo cabello de Asami mientras las intrépidas manos de la ingeniera pasaban de la espalda hacia el abdomen de su novia, sintiendo como se tensaba aquel lugar con sus caricias, se sentía firme la cintura de Korra estaba bien delineada. Un poco más, solo eso quería Asami y sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta de su novia, tenía ganas de sentir su piel, acariciar aquel calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Korra, rozar con sus dedos la líneas que marcaban su abdomen. Korra sentía la delicadeza de las caricias que le entregaban las manos de su novia, podía sentir los nervios que invadían a Asami ya que sus manos temblaban al recorrer su abdomen- _Tranquila, puedes acariciar todo lo que quieras_ \- le susurra entre medio del beso al sentir que su novia estaba dudando si seguir o no, pero su susurro le dio seguridad a la chica de ojos verdes, ahora sabia que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Sus manos subían y bajaban, rasguñaba de forma suave al pasar por la piel morena de su novia, sin intenciones de hacerle daño alguno, solo acariciarla intensamente. Se atrevió a subir un poco más y con su dedo pulgar acaricio levemente pero sin perder su delicadeza el borde de los senos de Korra que gimió ante el contacto.

-¿Asami?- escuchan decir desde uno de los pasillos-¿Hija están en la cocina?- las chicas se separaron de forma brusca, la espalda de Korra golpeo fuertemente la pared al separarse de Asami y la chica más alta se dio vuelta disimulando antes de que su padre entrase en la habitación.

-Oh, aquí están- dice el hombre al entrar en la cocina- solo venia a darles las buenas noches- se despide amablemente de las chicas.

Suspiraron tranquilas, Korra con la mano en su pecho trato de calmarse, por un momento pensó que le daría un ataque.

-Casi nos pilla- le dice la Avatar a su novia

-Por poco-le dice sonriendo- ven, vamos a preparar algo de comer- si no hubiesen sido interrumpidas por el Sr. Sato quizá hubiesen hecho algo mas…

La comida preparada por Asami había estado deliciosa, Korra estaba feliz a pesar de lo que paso aquel día. Asami estaba frente a ella en la mesa con la mirada perdida…

-¿Qué sucede Asami?-

-Korra- le dice ella sin levantar la mirada-¿Por qué no me has contado lo ocurrido con Mako?- pregunta haciendo entender ahora a la Avatar el porqué de su silencio.

-¿Viste lo del beso?- pregunta dejando los servicios a un lado y tomando una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

-Sí, también vi tu reacción, pero no entiendo porque no me lo has contado-

-Asami- le dice Korra respirando tranquilamente- si no te lo he dicho es porque no tiene importancia alguna para mí, lo que hizo él no estuvo bien y no quiero que eso pueda dañar nuestra relación, solo eso-Asami asiente con la cabeza.

-¿sentiste algo cuando él te beso?-

-No- fue la respuesta de la Avatar- ¿estás desconfiando de mi?- pregunta temerosa

-No, solo necesitaba sacar esta pregunta hacia afuera, debía hablar de esto ya que si me lo guardaba me dañaría sola- la mira a los ojos- por favor no vuelvas a ocultarme algo así- le suplica-háblame con la verdad.

-Ey- se levanta de mesa y camina hacia su chica y se arrodilla a su lado- prometo no ocultarte nada, perdóname- le pide- por favor Asami, no dejemos que esto nos cause problemas-

Asami sonríe, no podía evitarlo, Korra era tan especial y dulce al hablarle que no podía sentirse molesta.

-Está bien, olvidemos esto- la toma de la mano y la lleva camino hacia las escaleras para subir. Ninguna decía nada caminaban en silencio, Korra no se atrevía a preguntar nada pero deseaba saber que pretendía su chica.

-dormirás conmigo Korra- le informa en un susurro, la chica de ojos celestes sintió de pronto unos nervios inmensos _¿dormiría con Asami? ¿En la misma cama?_

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta Asami al notar los nervios de Korra-¿no quieres dormir conmigo?-

-Sí, claro que si- responde de manera tímida.

-entonces ven- mientras lleva con ella a Korra abre una puerta dándole espacio a su novia para que entrase a la habitación- bienvenida- le susurra en su oído.

Korra ingresa a la habitación y sus sentidos se inundaron por el dulce aroma de Asami, cerró sus ojos y respiro para quedarse con ese aroma. Asami cerró la puerta tras ella con seguro, no quería ser interrumpida por nadie, deseaba estar tranquila con su novia.

-Puedes colocarte cualquiera de mis pijamas- le dice amablemente. Korra acepta y mientras su novia va al baño ella se desviste para cambiarse.

Ambas se acuestan en la misma cama, pero en ese momento no se atrevían a hablar mucho, Asami había estado muy tranquila pero al estar ahí los nervios la invadieron. Korra se acerco de forma lenta hacia el cuerpo de su novia-¿puedo abrazarte?- le susurra, Asami se acomoda en el pecho de la joven Avatar, era algo que se sentía tan bien.

Estaban en silencio, acariciándose de forma inocente hasta que Korra sentía sed por los besos de la chica de ojos verdes, se acomodo hacia un lado para poder llegar a los rojos labios de novia, estaban a oscuras así que sonrió al lograr llegar sin problema a esos deseados labios. Asami al sentir los besos de Korra acomodo una de sus manos en la nuca de su chica para así intensificar aquel roce.

La Avatar no podía detenerse, el beso paso de delicado a apasionado, Asami se dejaba llevar por su novia. Korra se fue acomodando sobre el cuerpo de su chica y las manos de su novia se acomodaron bajo su camiseta de pijama, eran caricias atrevidas, subían por su espalda y bajaban hasta sus caderas. Korra por su parte comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia las piernas de su novia, tenía una piel tan suave…

Sus respiraciones pasaron a ser intensas y pesadas, esa pierna acariciada por Korra fue tomada con fuerza, una de las piernas de la Avatar estaba rozando la intimidad de Asami y la estaba volviendo loca. Aquel roce, los movimientos tan sensuales que empezó Korra a hacer sobre su cuerpo la estaban excitando. Las manos de la ingeniera pasaron a acariciar el abdomen para subir lentamente, esperando la reacción de su chica, no quería hacer nada que pudiese molestar, pero cuando se detuvo cerca de los pechos de Korra, sintió como los movimientos de esta pasaron a ser más intensos sintiendo como su centro rozaba con el suyo propio señal de que la Avatar quería mas y mas de ella. Subió ambas manos y cada una abarcando los senos de Korra, firmes y suaves, los apretó y escucho un gemido lleno de placer por parte de su novia- quítate la camiseta- le ordeno la ingeniera, entre gruñidos por tener que separarse la joven Avatar se la quito dejando su torso desnudo, ahora fue el turno de Asami para quedar en igualdad de condiciones- ¿estás segura de esto? – pregunta Korra.

-Si ¿y tú?-

\- Si- le responde segura, retomando sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo de Asami. Korra se movía de manera sensual sobre la intimidad de Asami, mientras acariciaba los senos de la ingeniera quien gemía de manera más intensa – nos van a escuchar- Korra tenía el control, el cuerpo de Asami reaccionaba a sus caricias a sus movimientos. La Avatar besaba a su novia con amor, mientras su cuerpo estaba completamente en contacto con el de Asami, sus senos se rozaban con intensidad, las manos de la chica de ojos verdes se posicionaban sobre el firme y tonificado trasero de Korra presionándolo con fuerza, la humedad de sus centros comenzaba a notarse sobre su ropa interior, debían quitarse aun la parte inferior si querían sentirse completamente. Lo hicieron de forma rápida, pero esta vez Asami se coloco encima de su novia, era su turno para tener al merced a su chica. Comenzó a moverse sobre el cuerpo de Korra, sus centros se rozaban mezclándose la humedad de aquella zona. Una de las manos de la ingeniera bajo lentamente hasta llegar al monte de Venus de Korra- si hago algo mal por favor dímelo- pide con voz ronca producto de la excitación y delicadamente va acariciando el lugar, hasta llegar a la fuente de humedad del centro de la Avatar, masajeo y el cuerpo de Korra pedía mas, Asami humedeció uno de sus dedos con el néctar que salía de aquel lugar y lentamente sin querer hacerle daño a su novia, metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de Korra. Las manos de la chica de ojos celestes se aferraron con fuerza de las sabanas. Asami sentía la necesidad en su cuerpo – Korra, tócame- le suplico y su novia obedeció rápidamente entrando en el delicado cuerpo de Asami, ambas intentaban complacer a su compañera, el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaban, les gemidos se hacían uno solo, sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de las embestidas en su interior. De pronto todo se volvía mas intenso, ambas intentaban mantener los ojos abiertos pero no podían, el placer las invadía y sus cuerpos comenzaban a temblar, Asami llego primero a su punto máximo y su gemido de placer llevo a Korra al punto más alto haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara para pasar a relajarse luego de tocar el cielo con Asami.

Las chicas se abrazaron y se besaron inocentemente luego del intenso momento.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Asami en voz baja

-Sí, fue genial amor- le dice con rubor en su rostro, rubor que Asami no veía por la oscuridad de su habitación- yo…soy novata en esto- le confiesa avergonzada

-Somos dos novatas- sonríen en medio de la oscuridad por la confesión de ambas. Asami dormía protegiendo a Korra en un abrazo durante toda la noche.

La luz del sol las invadía, y las sorprendía a ambas aun acostadas y desnudas.

-Asami- susurro para despertar a su chica- despierta-

Loa ojos verdes de la ingeniera comenzaron a mirarla y a asimilar la luz de a poco

-¿Qué hora es?- dice la chica desperezándose

-creo que es tarde, muy tarde de hecho-

Asami no responde, solo sonríe al notar que su novia seguía a su lado tal cual la había dejado la noche anterior, desnuda.

Luego de algunos mimos y besos matutinos, las chicas decidieron levantarse. Korra se encontraba en el baño, observaba algunos artículos en el lugar, había tomado uno de los maquillajes de Asami, le parecía algo curioso y decidió darse un pequeño toque de aquel polvo _mala idea_. Salió del baño y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo intentando respirar ya que producto del maquillaje casi se ahoga. " _No, no, se lo aseguro todo va de acuerdo al plan_ " escucho Korra desde afuera, al parecer el Sr. Sato hablaba por teléfono " _por suerte la investigación nos da más tiempo, confié en mi, para el fin de semana estaremos listos para atacar."_

 _-¿_ Qué?- Korra se petrifico al escuchar aquella conversación _¿estaría el padre de Asami preparando algún ataque? y si es así ¿Cómo se lo dirá a su novia?._

* * *

 ** _Hola, les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia :) espero les haya gustado. disculpen las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar._**

 ** _Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capitulo, para el día martes._**

 ** _Saludos a las chicas y chicos del grupo del Facebook KorrAsami Latinoamerica, si leen esto, gracias por aceptarme en el grupo._**

 ** _Eve._**


	5. Chapter 5 Ven conmigo

**La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Aun no lograba asimilar lo ocurrido, todo parecía ir bien, todo se sentía demasiado perfecto, pero ese era el punto, eso era a lo que siempre le había temido. Cuando las cosas iban muy bien luego de un momento a otro se arruinaban.

Así había sido cuando niña, su madre y ella tenían muchos sueños , viajar enseñarle lo que la vida tenía preparada para ella y sobre todo su madre soñaba con acompañarla el día de su boda al crecer, y luego su madre fue asesinada. Es una muy cruel forma de decirte que las cosas buenas en la vida no son para siempre y que la gente que amas se marcharan. Si se te ofrece una oportunidad para ser feliz en esta vida es mejor tomarla y vivir el día ya que no sabes que puede suceder al día siguiente.

Ahora sentada en el sillón del salón de su enorme y solitaria casa, recordaba lo sucedido, la noche en que había disfrutado con Korra, la piel morena de la chica sobre su cuerpo, su aroma, los incontables _te amo_ que se escapaban en forma de gemidos desde los labios de su ¿Novia? Ahora no lo sabía y lloraba. Había estado resistiendo aquel llanto, pero no podía, había perdido ese día quizá a dos personas, su padre iría a la cárcel y Korra se alejaría de su lado sintiéndose ella culpable de lo sucedido.

Se cubrió su rostro con sus manos, y en silencio comenzó a llorar, sentía dolor en su pecho, una presión desagradable producto de la tristeza.

 **Comienzo flash back**

Korra estaba de pie frente a ella junto a Tenzin y Lin, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero al ver el rostro de su novia presentía algo no muy agradable.

-Korra ¿Qué…que sucede?- se acerco a la chica- ¿Por qué están ellos aquí?- pregunta desconcertada.

-Asami…yo- duda en la forma de confesarle lo que ella había averiguado esa mañana, sabía que eso le traería problemas con su novia y que la lastimaría demasiado, pero le hizo una promesa, siempre debía decirle la verdad a esa chica que en ese preciso instante la miraba con el ceño fruncido esperando por aquella respuesta-Escuche a tu padre hablar por teléfono esta mañana-traga saliva- sospechamos que él está involucrado con los igualitarios- dice bajando la voz y esperando la reacción de Asami. Por lo que ve en sus ojos la noticia la recibe como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- dice desconcertada- ¡eso es absurdo Korra!- se altera-¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mi padre?- se acerca molesta hacia Korra, aunque la joven Avatar la mira en silencio puede notar como en esos ojos verdes hay decepción por lo que acababa de revelar- es mi padre- susurra dolida Asami

-Asami por favor…- pide intentando acercarse a su novia para darle algo de tranquilidad, le toma el brazo pero la chica más alta la aleja de forma brusca.

-No te me acerques- responde molesta sin mirarla a los ojos y retirándose del lugar escaleras arriba, Korra la mira alejarse de ella, sin poder asimilar la reacción de su chica. Por un momento dudo de la seguridad que tenia _¿Qué tal si se había equivocado? ¿Qué tal si por un error perdía a la persona que tanto amaba?_ Comenzaba a maldecirse, quizá no debió decir nada, tal vez debería haber hecho oído sordo y las cosas se hubiesen mantenido bien entre ellas, lo había arruinado.

Y así se quedo, pensativa en el mismo lugar donde Asami la había dejado segundos atrás, sentía un vacío, esa lejanía ese frio cuando te dejan y tenia pena, pero en ese instante no podía llorar.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Lin había notado lo ausente que estaba Korra, había visto como ambas chicas discutían a la distancia, intuía que algo pasaba entre las dos chicas, pero no preguntaría mas sabiendo de Korra no dirá nada.

-Estoy bien- responde con el semblante algo triste, su brillo en sus ojos color celestes se habían apagado y eso la delataba. Claro que la jefa de policía no le creyó nada, definitivamente algo muy importante había sucedido con su amiga.

-Bien, es hora de acompañar a Tenzin para interrogar al señor Hiroshi Sato- y Korra asiente en silencio.

No habían sacado nada en limpio, el hombre aseguraba no tener nada que ver con el grupo y Asami estuvo presente en el interrogatorio defendiendo a su padre sin mirar a Korra, la ignoraba y eso estaba destrozando a la joven Avatar que sentía que se había equivocado.

Los tres se retiraron de la enorme casa, pero Lin sugirió continuar con la investigación en sus fábricas, ninguno se detendría hasta no encontrar una pista por más mínima que esta sea.

Nada, Korra se estaba derrumbando por no encontrar nada, todo hacia ver que ella se había equivocado y sobre todo lo que más le dolía eran las frías palabras de Asami, al echarlos de la fabrica y mirar a Korra como su enemiga, _¿en donde había quedado el amor que se tenían? ¿En qué parte había escondido la señorita Sato a su dulce Asami?_ Korra no decía nada, ya no quería hablar, simplemente rendida se retiraba del lugar.

-Naga- decía aguantando sus ganas de llorar- lo he arruinado, culpe a un hombre inocente, perdí a mi novia- su confidente, su perra oso polar, quizá no hablaba pero era la mejor escuchándola- soy una…- no logra terminar la frase cuando siente que alguien roza su mano dejando una nota en ella. Mira y observa por todos lados pero nadie parecía sospechoso, ninguno de los trabajadores la observaba, nada parecía indicar quien fue el del recado. Había una dirección para reunirse con alguien a media noche, ese alguien sabia la verdad de lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Llegada la hora los tres, Tenzin, Lin y Korra asistieron al lugar y a la hora indicada en el papelito. Un hombre de cabellera blanca y ojos claros le hablo de lo sucedido, de la fabricación de los guantes para los igualitarios y por ultimo les revelo que el hombre dueño de Industrias Futuro tenía una fábrica en su casa, bajo la mansión para ser exactos en donde fabricaba una nueva arma.

Asami estaba sentada, pensativa sin poder creerse aun lo que Korra había dicho sobre su padre cuando escucha que abren la puerta de la mansión de golpe. Lin y sus hombres ingresan en busca de la fábrica que había mencionado aquel trabajador.

-Creo que hubiera notado si existiera un fabrica debajo de mi casa-dice molesta-las mentiras que ustedes inventan solo para perseguir a mi padre- dice mirando a Korra que estaba en silencio en ese momento.

Asami resignada los guio a todos hacia un taller que tenía su padre atrás de la casa, en ese lapso las chicas no se hablaron, aunque la Joven Avatar había querido acercarse a la chica pero esta ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Cuando llegaron al taller, el lugar estaba vacío y no había señales del señor Sato y en ese instante Asami estaba dudando de la seguridad que había tenido hacia su padre. Lin descubrió un túnel debajo de ese taller y Asami se había quedado helada, _tal vez Korra tenía razón._

La jefa de policía quito una parte del suelo dejando a la vista la entrada del túnel y Asami por primera vez se estaba sintiendo engañada, traicionada por su propio padre.

Con la mirada fija en la escalera metálica que daba paso al túnel, Asami susurra- debe haber alguna explicación- con temor a desilusionarse de su padre, fue ahí cuando Korra tomo fuerzas para acercarse a ella viendo la tristeza en los ojos verdes de Asami.

-Tal vez no sepas todo lo que hace tu padre…Asami- le dice delicadamente, quería abrazarla y cobijarla entre sus brazos, acariciarle el cabello para poder tranquilizarla, pero Asami no parecía estar dispuesta a aceptar- lo…lo lamento-fue lo último que pudo decir Korra.

Los policías bajaron y Asami se quedo en el lugar vigilada por uno de ellos, la joven Avatar era la última en ingresar al túnel, pero como si una voz le gritara en la mente, decidió voltear para ver a una preocupada Asami que la miraba fijamente hasta que decidió bajar la mirada, alejar sus ojos verdes de Korra.

Al llegar al lugar, todo parecía frio, solitario, no había rastro de nadie solo unas extrañas maquinas y banderas con alusión a Amon.

Estaban todos inquietos, cuando de pronto se levanto un muro de platino solido.

En el exterior Asami tenia un mal presentimiento, estaba inquieta, estaba asimilando que su padre era un traidor pero si era así, Korra podía estar en peligro y ese ruido estrepitoso que acababa de escuchar la alertaba de algo que estaba a punto de suceder- _Korra_ -susurro.

Hiroshi aparecia en el interior de una de las maquinas, declaraba odiar a los maestros, él era parte de los igualitarios e iba a acabar con la joven Avatar y los demás.

La batalla era intensa, las maquinas eran de platino, difícil de derrotar. Los hombres de Lin estaban siendo acabados, y Korra hacia lo imposible por atacar.

De un momento a otro, Korra se veía siendo lanzada hacia unas tuberías enormes, su cuerpo reboto contra el metal, el golpe había sido estruendoso para ella, se había quedado sin aire, solo vio a Tenzin intentado pelear contra Hiroshi y luego todo se volvió oscuro. Habían sido derrotados.

Quería darle el último toque a la Avatar, quería lastimarla, dañarla lo más que podía antes de enviársela a Amon, la tenía ahí inconsciente, herida. La odiaba simplemente la odiaba.

Se acercaba a ella a pasos lentos, en sus manos cargaba sus bastones eléctricos, estos tenían la suficiente potencia para acabar con la chica. Una sonrisa malévola se apoderaba de su rostro, solo un par de metros más y…

-¡Papá alto!- le grito con voz desgarrada, la chica se las había arreglado para ingresar al lugar luego de escucharla ruido y convencer al policía para dejarla ir a averiguar lo que sucedía.

Podía imaginar cualquier cosa, pero jamás habría pensado que su padre quisiese hacerle daño a Korra. Cuando llego al lugar y vio a todos inconscientes en el suelo, buscaba con desesperación con la mirada a Korra, pero su cuerpo se paralizo al verla alejada de los demás herida y sin consciencia y su padre dispuesto a matarla. Su voz fue lo único que pudo sacar de su pecho, nació desde su desesperación, por su temor a que le hiciera más daño aun a su morena de ojos celestes que yacía en el húmedo suelo.

-No te acerques a ella- le ordeno, el hombre se detuvo y giro para ver a su hija-¿Por qué?-

-Cariño, trate de mantener fuera de esto tanto como pude, pero ahora que sabes la verdad, por favor perdóname- Asami lo mira con los ojos llenos de agua y luego mira a su chica que esta tirada en el suelo, su padre sigue con su relato- estos maestros asesinaron a tu madre, el amor de mi vida-

Korra a lo lejos comenzaba a abrir levemente sus ojos, su cuerpo lastimado no la dejaba ponerse en pie, buscaba con la mirada las personas que discutían, y reconoció esa voz, era Asami.

-¡Arruinaron el mudo!- escuchaba que gritaba el hombre. Puede divisar a su chica frente a su padre, él le entrega un guante-únete a mi Asami- le dice y Asami está en silencio. Quería levantarse pero no tenía fuerzas, quería gritarle para que no se dejara convencer, suplicarle si fuese necesario pero todo parecía dar vueltas. Por un momento un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al notar como Asami recibía el guante en señal de aceptar la propuesta de su padre y ella cerró los ojos dejando escapar sus lágrimas.

\- Te amo papá- fue lo último que le dijo antes de darle un toque con el mismo guante, no podía ni aceptaba lo que él le había dicho, lo sentía pero su padre estaba cometiendo un error, se había dejado llevar por el odio hacia los maestros y la vida no se trataba de eso. Luego se deshizo de unos de los acompañantes de su padre y corrió hasta Korra.

 **Fin flash back**

Se sentía vacía, sola en esa mansión. Korra y los demás habían sido traslados al templo del aire y no la había visto después de eso. Estuvo presente cuando se llevaron esposado a su padre, presente a la distancia, ella se encontraba en las escaleras viéndolo mientras él no la veía.

Todo se iba hacia abajo, caía en picada, su vida, su relación con Korra, tal vez la chica de ojos celestes no volvería a buscarla no lo sabía. Por otra parte no se debía ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que a la industria de su padre de la cual ahora era ella la que debía hacerse responsable no le iría muy bien.

No había ruido alguno en la mansión, algunos recuerdos de su niñez la comenzaban a invadir, su padre jugando con ella luego de asimilar la ausencia de su madre. El hombre le hablaba de planos, le enseñaba a dibujar, compartían muchos momentos juntos, siempre seria su padre, y las lagrimas comenzaban a recorres sus mejillas, lagrimas silenciosas.

-de verdad lamento lo sucedido- alguien entra en el umbral de la puerta sacando de su burbuja a Asami- se que te es difícil-

-¿te encuentras mejor?- le pregunta sin mirarla. Siente alivio al verla bien pero también algo de vergüenza al no creerle

-Si- le responde ella suavemente-¿puedo sentarme?- le pide, Asami asiente con la cabeza y en silencio-

\- Debes creer que te traicione- dice de la nada la joven heredera

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no-

-ÉL es mi padre y aun no puedo asimilar bien lo que hizo- rompe a llorar, Korra no quiere invadir el espacio personal de Asami aunque su corazón se lo pida a gritos.

-¿Por qué bajaste?-

-Tuve un mal presentimiento y para ese entonces ya dudaba de él- ahora se atreve a mirar a los ojos de Korra- y cuando baje te busque con la mirada al darme cuenta que los demás estaban heridos e inconscientes y me paralice al verte tirada en el suelo-

-No sé que hubiese ocurrido si no bajabas- se miran en silencio

-¿podrás perdonarme algún día Korra?-

\- no hay nada que yo deba perdonarte Asami- le acaricia levemente la espalda para tranquilizarla- ven conmigo- le pide después del silencio entre las dos

-¿A dónde?-

\- Ven conmigo a pasar unos días en el templo del aire- le dice pidiéndole con su mirada que la acepte.

* * *

 **Hola, me demore unas horas en subir el capitulo, tuve problemas para cargar la pagina pero yo no me rindo y lo logre :)**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

 **Eve**


	6. Chapter 6 No estas sola

**Siento la demora, falta de tiempo :/ pero aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Se encontraba fuera de su casa, tal cual como se lo había pedido. Sus maletas estaban cerca de ella, mientras permanecía sentada en el escalón, esperando a Korra.

Había accedido a su petición, no sabía si era la mejor opción en ese instante pero necesitaba estar acompañada, y que mejor compañía que la de su aun "novia". Habían sido unos días difíciles, lo sucedido con su padre la tenia dañada, alejada de los demás, se sentía extraña cuando miraba a Korra, no lograba relacionar la imagen que tenia de su padre, aquel hombre que la cuido después de que su madre falleciera, no era el mismo de aquella noche, eran personas totalmente opuestas el uno del otro, y esa noche cuando lo vio amenazando a Korra conoció a alguien dispuesto a tomar venganza con sus propias manos. En el nombre del amor se podrían hacer muchas cosas y si ella hubiese estado en lugar de su padre, si alguna vez perdiese a Korra ella de seguro perdería la razón y se tomaría venganza con sus propias manos. Si así es, por amor se puede asesinar a tu enemigo, pero Korra no era el enemigo de su padre, no él estaba completamente equivocado.

La joven Avatar la había acompañado durante esos días mientras dejaba las cosas al día en las empresas para marcharse al Templo aire, se había comportado muy amable, dulce con Asami. No quería invadir su espacio personal, si habían abrazos eran de forma inocente. Asami aun no sabía cómo iban a ir las cosas entre ellas, la extrañaba, necesitaba esas muestras de amor que habían entre ellas antes de todo lo sucedido, y quizá debiese ser ella la que tome la iniciativa, era hora de demostrarle a Korra que ella era lo más importante en su vida, aunque tuviese que empezar de cero.

-Te ves hermosa-

-Estoy esperando a alguien- responde suavemente, con ese tono de voz dulce.

-¿Si?- dice siguiéndole el juego- yo te vi a lo lejos y pensé en invitarte a que vinieses conmigo- coloca sus manos en su cadera y Asami la mira con una leve sonrisa

-Quien sabe, quizá podría aceptar tu propuesta- se levanta de forma lenta de su lugar donde estaba sentada esperando a la chica de la Tribu Agua- si mi novia no viene puedo escaparme contigo- se acerca y le dedica una dulce mirada- Hola- le susurra cerca del rostro y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola- le responde Korra respondiendo a ese beso con dulzura- ¿lista para irnos?-

-Si- Asami se voltea para ir en busca de sus maletas pero siente la suave mano de la chica de ojos azules sobre la suya, se detiene ante aquel contacto y traga saliva, sabe que si Korra la detiene es por algo.

-Asami- pronuncia su nombre de forma tan suave y lenta que su corazón retumba en su pecho. No escucha decirle nada mas, solo siente el tirón que le da Korra para que se gire y se miren directamente. Y ahí estaban esos ojos azules transparentes observándola. Era una mirada tan intensa que la chica más alta sentía que Korra podía verla mas allá y saber que era lo que estaba pensando en ese preciso instante. Lo último que puede notar antes de cerrar sus ojos fueron los labios de Korra acercándose a los suyos y se dedica a sentirlos, dejarse llevar por el húmedo beso de su novia, la extrañaba, _maldición_ como la había necesitado durante esos días.

Se detienen, el beso había sido dulce, casto, necesitado-te extrañe- le dice Korra aun con los ojos cerrados robándole las palabras a Asami

-ha sido mucho tiempo- le dice tomando las manos de Korra entre las suyas- Siento todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero-

-Tranquila, estoy aquí-

-Lo sé- le sonríe- haremos de estos días algo fantástico- le besa la punta de la nariz y la joven Avatar cierra sus ojos ante el contacto

\- Entonces señorita Sato, vamos- le sonríe, tomando ella las maletas de su novia. Sabía que la situación había sido algo difícil para ambas, pero Korra no estaba dispuesta a perder a esa chica, amaba a Asami y si ella le hubiese pedido tiempo se lo daría, pero siempre estando presente, siempre cuidándola, pero para su alivio la ingeniera no tenía planeado al parecer separarse de ella y eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Las chicas son recibidas por los hijos de Tenzin en el templo, quienes estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de la Señorita Sato.

-Creí que traerías unas pocas cosas- le dice Jinora asombrada por la cantidad de maletas que traía la joven

-Créeme Jinora, que esto pudo ser mucho peor- Korra bajaba con una gran cantidad de maletas

-¡Ey! Necesito seguir trabajando en algunos proyectos- se queja la chica de ojos verdes

-Lo que tú digas cariño- sonríe Korra.

En el camino hacia el templo Asami se siente observada por el pequeño Meelo quien la mira tiernamente embobado.

-Eres bonita- le sonríe-¿me das un poco de tu cabello?-

-Oye, enano- lo llama Korra- mucho cuidadito- le advierte haciendo reír al pequeño grupo

Los chicos le dieron un pequeño recorrido por las zonas del Templo- Muy pronto nos veremos otra vez hermosa mujer- se despide el pequeño de Asami.

-A ese niño lo mantendré vigilado-

-Es muy tierno y caballero-

-¿Tengo competencia?- finge preocupación

-No, no creo aunque si te portas mal puedo decidirme a esperar a que sea mas grande- sonríe-pero estoy enamorada de la joven Avatar-

-esa chica es muy afortunada-

-Sí, de eso debes estar segura- le sigue el juego

-La habitación de Asami esta lista- le avisa Ikki

-Bien, llevaremos tus cosas hacia tu habitación amor-Asami se sonroja, le encantaba la forma en que Korra la llamaba, se sentía querida, amada…

-Asami, ¿sabías que Mako y Bolin llegaran por la tarde?- le informa Ikki, y eso era algo que no se lo esperaba, no sabía que los muchachos llegarían al templo y por el rostro desencajado de Korra era algo que ella sabia y no le había dicho aun.

La chica más alta no había alcanzado a responder cuando Korra la toma del brazo hacia la que sería su habitación y cierra la puerta dejando a la pequeña afuera, al parecer la niña dijo algo que no debía haber dicho y Asami se estaba impacientando.

-Tenzin decidió invitarlos a quedarse mientras ellos encuentran un lugar donde quedarse- se apresura a explicar ante la atenta mirada de Asami-¿estás molesta?-

-No, no estoy molesta Korra- le dice- solo que no me esperaba que ellos viniesen-

-Fue idea de Tenzin-

-entiendo, solo- se queda en silencio, aun le molestaba ver a Korra cerca de Mako, tenía el beso de ellos en su mente y eso la colocaba celosa.

-él no se acercará a mi- le dice acercándose- yo estaré a tu lado siempre- la toma de la cadera para acercar su cuerpo al suyo- siempre atenta a ti- le susurra atrayendo el cuerpo de Asami hacia el suyo. La chica de ojos verdes sonríe, sonríe porque había extrañado tanto esa cercanía, tener el aroma de Korra tan cerca de sus sentidos, el cuerpo de su chica que desprendía un calor exquisito y la sonrisa de la chica de la Tribu del Agua iluminaba su día, todo eso pudo haberlo perdido, estuvo a punto de perder a la chica que tenía en ese preciso instante frente a ella.

-Me encanta cuando sonríes, cuando estas calma- le menciona mirado directamente los ojos de Korra- sé que esto es un lado que no muestras muy a menudo y me gusta ser yo quien tenga la oportunidad de sentirte así-

Korra no responde, las palabras de Asami despertaron la necesidad de borrar el espacio que había entre ellas y unirse en un sentido beso, podía decirle muchas cosas, el miedo que sintió al pensar que Asami ya no la volvería a mirar de esa manera, que quizá la odiaría por haber descubierto a su padre, eran tantas cosas pero nunca ha sido muy buena expresando sus sentimientos con tantas palabras, y quería hacerle sentir con hechos, con besos, con caricias tiernas, apasionadas, lentas y a veces tal vez algo torpes (la torpeza era algo natural en ella), que dentro de ella habían muchas cosas al igual que en el interior de Asami.

-debo…ordenar…mis cosas- intenta decir entre besos, Korra no tenía intenciones de detenerse, estaba acariciando los labios de Asami con los suyos y por lo que percibe la Ingeniera no estaba haciendo nada como para detenerse, todo lo contrario, las manos de la chica más alta se comportaban de forma inquietas, atrevidas por el cuerpo de Korra. Asami sabía que la pared no estaba tan lejos de la espalda de la joven Avatar así que de forma pausada entre beso y caricias guió a la morena hasta la pared.

Ambas manos de Asami tomaban las manos de Korra llevándolas por sobre su cabeza, dejando a la Avatar a su merced, como le gustaba y Korra había cedido todo el control a su novia.

La ingeniera se encontraba marcando su territorio en el cuello de Korra cuando sienten unos golpes en la puerta.

-Maldición-se queja Korra-Ikki te lo juro si no nos dejas en paz voy a…- pero queda en silencio al ver que la puerta se abre y es Tenzin quien se encontraba del otro lado y las pilla en una situación incómoda. Las chicas se separan bruscamente ante la mirada desencajada del hombre- Tenzin…adelante- le dice Korra sonrojada por la situación, el hombre da unos pasos entrando en la habitación.

-Buen día señoritas- las mira a ambas- Asami bienvenida a la isla- saluda amablemente a ambas chicas, Korra no sabía dónde meterse, Tenzin no debía pillarlas en una situación así.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme- responde Asami tranquilamente, al parecer la joven Sato no tenía problema alguno.

-En la tarde nombraran al nuevo jefe de policía y creo que es necesario Korra que ambos estemos presente- le informa el hombre a la joven de la tribu.

Luego de aquel encuentro y que ordenaran las cosas en la nueva habitación de Asami, el grupo se reunió en la sala para comer. Las jóvenes se sentaron cerca la una de la otra, pero Korra no se percataba de la mirada del joven Meelo.

-¿Korra?- la llama el chico, la joven lo mira esperando que le dijera lo que quería- ¿Qué te sucedió en el cuello?- apunta el lugar ante la mirada de todos. La chica se lleva la mano inmediatamente a la zona sabiendo perfectamente que fue lo que sucedió pero era algo que no debía nombrar. Por su parte Asami se hacia la desentendida ante la pregunta y seguía comiendo de su plato-creo…creo que debió picarme algún insecto- responde nerviosa

-Sí, es probable- le ayuda Tenzin- deberías tener cuidado con esa clases de picaduras-

-pero no parece una picadura- interviene Jinora, para ese entonces Korra estaba pasando por todos los colores sin saber cómo salirse de esa y Asami estaba comenzado a sentir ganas de reír.

-más bien parece un…- la esposa de Tenzin ya se había percatado de lo que era esa marquita en el cuello de la chica, pero decidió no decir nada en ese momento, pero le dio una mirada curiosa a Asami que casi se atraganta con lo que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Qué parece mamá?- pregunta Meelo curioso

-La picada de un insecto bastante grande, así que ten cuidado cuando te quedes tan tarde afuera- le advierte dando por terminada la tortura de las chicas.

Durante la tarde, Tenzin con la joven Avatar estuvieron presentes en el discurso del nuevo jefe de policía, pero al parecer solo sería un muñeco más de Tarrlok ya que informaría de todo lo que sucediera a él. Como siempre Tarrlok no perdía oportunidad para decirle lo que ella debía hacer, y Korra sacaba su peor parte, le desagradaba que él le diera ordenes, que le dijera que debía estar en su grupo de fuerzas especiales, ella era el Avatar y no tenia porque estar recibiendo ordenes de parte de él.

Korra se sentía desesperada- eres solo un Avatar a medias- le dijo el tipo-¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento con Aire control?- aquel tipo sabia donde golpear a Korra, su gran debilidad es no poder aun controlar ese elemento, algo que hasta ahora le ha sido imposible a la chica, que ya agotaba todos sus medios- si no vas a formar parte de mi fuerza especial, será mejor que te mantengas al margen- fue lo último que escucho Korra antes de perder su mirada en el suelo y sentir la mano de Tenzin, de su maestro sobre su hombro dándole apoyo y tranquilidad, él sabía mejor que nadie cuando le ha costado a Korra, pero también estaba seguro de que llegado el momento ella lo lograría.

El camino hacia el templo no había sido diferente, aquel hombre siempre sabía que decirle, y Korra no lograba aun encontrar su problema para dominar el aire, se había aprendido todos los movimientos y no pasaba nada. Tenzin le dio a entender que debía trabajar en las conexiones con los avatares que estuvieron antes de ella.

En la noche, sentada sobre un cerro Korra veía la majestuosa estatua de Aang, necesitaba entender por qué no lo lograba, le dolía que le dijeran que ella era solo un Avatar a medias por mas que se esforzaba no veía los resultados. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla, no quería defraudar a nadie y ese era uno de sus temores.

La brisa se sentía fría en su rostro húmedo, quería cerrar los ojos y respirar tranquila y profundamente, debía regresar al templo, no quería preocupar a Asami.

Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, la señorita Sato aparece buscándola pero esta vez no estaba sola, Mako y Bolin la acompañan. Korra no sabía que decir por la imagen de los tres juntos, más bien Mako y Asami sin querer matarse en el mismo lugar era extraño.

-¿Korra te encuentras bien?- pregunta Asami acercándose a ella, percatándose de las lagrimas borradas por la chica, la conocía tan bien que sabia perfectamente que su novia había estado llorando.

-Si, estoy bien Asami, tranquila- le susurra, pero la chica sabe que ella no está bien

-Vamos Korra, algo te sucede, puedes decirnos- interviene Mako, Asami le toma una de las manos a Korra para darle la confianza y tranquilidad que necesita, la chica suspira pesadamente y cierra los ojos.

-¿Cómo se supone que salve a la ciudad si no puedo aprender aire control, soy el peor Avatar de la historia y eso me hace sentir…sola-dice bajando la voz, no sabía si lo que había dicho estaba bien, sola no estaba, tenía a Asami a su lado pero ella se refería a las batallas en sus entrenamientos, en su manera de sentirse como Avatar a medias…

\- Esas son tonterías Korra- le dice Asami- preciosa eres increíble- le dice dulcemente acariciando su mejilla y borrando sus lágrimas con sus caricias, los chicos asienten lo dicho por Asami- recuerda que Aang no dominaba los cuatro elementos cuando enfrento a la Nación del fuego, era solo un niño-

-y él no estaba solo- acoto Bolin para darle mas ánimos a su amiga- tenia a sus amigos- le dice emocionado- puede que la Arena este cerrada pero somos un equipo, ¡el nuevo equipo Avatar!- grita alegre.

-Estamos contigo Korra- le dice el muchacho de la nación del fuego- y salvaremos a la ciudad juntos- las dos chicas se miraron y el rostro de Korra había cambiado, ellos y su novia tenían razón, no estaba sola, ya no lucharía sola, tenía a sus amigos y a su chica a su lado.

-Gracias- le responde a los muchachos y Bolin la abraza con cariño

-El equipo Avatar- le dice él

-debemos regresar al Templo chicas- interrumpe Mako- Bolin vamos nosotros primero, muero de hambre-

-Te apoyo hermano, Pabu creó estaba medio desmayado de hambre- se preocupa. Ambos chicos se retiran rumbo hacia el Templo mientras eran observados por las chicas que quedaron a solas.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Tú y los chicos, tú y Mako?

\- solo hicimos una tregua- le resta importancia Asami, aunque sabe perfectamente que con esa respuesta Korra no se quedaría tranquila, y por la mirada de su novia sabe que tendrá que darle la respuesta que busca- bien- dice resignada- cuando llegaste en la tarde con Tenzin, note que estabas extraña y triste, pero no quise en ese momento perseguirte, se bien que cuando estas así escapas y necesitas estar sola un momento- Korra sonríe porque su chica la conoce muy bien- Tenzin noto mi preocupación y me dijo lo sucedido, luego de eso llegaron los chicos- se detiene un momento antes de seguir- antes de que hablara con Mako, la esposa de Tenzin se acerco a mí y me dio un consejo, aunque un me pregunto si esa mujer tiene algún tipo de poder o algo, pero ella se da cuenta de muchas cosas y me dijo que debía tener confianza en lo nuestro, en lo que tenemos- señala a Korra y a ella misma- se que esto no se romperá fácilmente, porque yo por mi parte no dejare que así sea, y estoy segura que tú tampoco- la mira, sabiendo la respuesta de su novia- luego decidí hablar con él, nos dimos cuenta de que necesitas apoyo y que te ayudemos en lo que podamos, que los problemas que tengamos él y yo los debemos dejar a un lado y creo que entendió- sonríe

-Eres perfecta Asami- le sale de la nada

-Luego de eso, te comenzamos a buscar para hablar contigo- le sonríe

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Bueno, una chica debe conocer bien a su pareja y …me lo dijo Jinora- dice después confesando que necesito ayuda para encontrarla

-Veo que aun puedo esconderme de ti- le saca la lengua

-No lo hagas- le pide- no te escondas de mi por favor-

-No lo haría y siento haber llegado de esa manera de la ciudad-

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le da un beso en los labios, un beso corto- a la hora que sea, yo siempre entenderé que desees estar a solas, pero…-

-¿pero qué Asami?-

-Pero no me gusta que te alejes por tanto tiempo de mí- le confiesa

-No lo haré- sonríe- eres tan dulce- y a veces tan peligrosa

-¿Por qué dices eso?- no entiende a que viene ese último comentario

-en la mañana- le recuerda-¿se te olvido lo que hiciste?- pregunta divertida- no sabía cómo andar con esa marquita y tú ni siquiera te preocupabas- se cruza de brazos- eres peligrosa-

-Sabia que te la podías arreglar sola, además si hubiese interferido, lo más probable es que todo el mundo se hubiese enterado, que la que te marco fui yo- se acerca peligrosamente- y no sé qué es lo que te molesta- la toma fuertemente de la cintura- marque mi territorio-la besa de forma desenfrenada, Korra pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Asami respondiendo a cada caricia y rose de las manos de su novia- Auch- se queja Asami y Korra ríe divertida, la chica de ojos azules había mordido suavemente el labio inferior de Asami como venganza por lo sucedido por la mañana-entiendo- dice la Ingeniera

-Yo también se marcar mi territorio a mi manera- la seduce.

-¿Crees que puedas meterte en mi habitación hoy?- le pregunta sin dejar de besar a su novia

-Podría intentarlo-le responde la joven Avatar...

* * *

 _ **Hola espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

 _ **Próxima actualización, día sábado :)**_

 _ **Saludos, Eve**_


	7. Chapter 7 Te sacare de ahí

**La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Había silencio en el templo, todos los habitantes del lugar se retiraron a sus habitaciones, siendo vencidos por el sueño, la noche se sentía tranquila en el exterior y a lo lejos se podía notar las luces de la Ciudad República que no descansaba.

Korra se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando hacia afuera, mientras Naga parecía estar profundamente dormida. Luego de la cena y una vez acostada esperando a que llegase el momento, había tenido tiempo suficiente como para pensar. Su vida ha cambiado mucho en el último periodo, había crecido entrenando arduamente entre maestros, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían algo que enseñarle o ayudarle a perfeccionar alguna técnica en especial, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos, de compartir un momento de confiar en alguien más o de enamorarse…

Enamorarse de alguien era algo sumamente nuevo para ella, y era algo que le gustaba. Sus padres nunca le habían mencionada nada acerca de que era lo correcto en esa clases de situaciones, ni si estaba bien o mal enamorarse de una chica siendo…una chica, solo le habían dado como ejemplo que el amor es amor y que siempre debería cuidar y acompañar a esa persona que se elija como compañero o en este caso compañera de vida.

Asami era una chica muy atractiva eso no lo podía ni se atrevía a negar, pero no solo era el físico, la personalidad de la señorita Sato era atrapante. Era una mujer muy joven pero a la vez muy madura, inteligente una Ingeniera y con un carácter fuerte, alguien decidida, de seguro es el resultado de todo lo que ha tenido que vivir desde pequeña, la vida nos va formando. Pero por otro lado Asami tenía su lado tierno, era una chica muy dulce y romántica a la vez, preocupada por los detalles y si cometía un error lo reconocía. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella, una palabra de ánimo o un gesto que le hiciera acelerar el corazón. Asami era una mujer digna de quien estar perdidamente enamorada, alguien a quien admirar constantemente por todo lo que es.

En cada momento en que ella siente que flaquea, cuando cree que no puede y siente que está cayendo y a punto de rendirse, Asami aparece para levantarla, tomarla de la mano y con una mirada que le entrega seguridad hace que ella se ponga de pie una vez más y decida seguir adelante. Solo Asami tenía eso, solo ella sabia como poner de pie al Avatar. ¿Sería ella capaz de mantener a Asami a su lado? ¿y si alguna vez la ingeniera dejaba de amarla? Es mejor no pensar en eso, no era momento para torturarse con cosas que no estaban sucediendo, debía disfrutar de lo que si estaba pasando.

Al percatarse de que todos parecían ya sumidos en un profundo sueño, Korra se destapa lentamente para no despertar a Naga ya que un solo gruñido de su compañera despertaría a mas de alguno y eso arruinaría sus planes nocturnos.

Da unos pasos lentos por la habitación esperando que el suelo de madera no cruja por el peso de su cuerpo llegando hasta muy cerca de la puerta. Da un respiro profundo y sale de la habitación. El pasillo estaba oscuro solo una pequeña luz se escapaba desde un pequeño espacio que había entre el suelo y la puerta de Asami, esa era señal de que la chica la estaba esperando y Korra acudiría hacia ella sin duda alguna.

Unos cuantos metros recorridos y ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Asami, no sabía si debía golpear o entrar sigilosamente para no provocar ningún ruido posible, y si bien recuerda había sido su novia la que le había pedido que vaya a hacerle una visita nocturna, así que siendo de esa manera la ingeniera era consciente de que ella llegaría pero aun así prefirió dar tres golpecitos lo suficientemente suaves para que solo su novia se percatase de ello. Puede sentir los pasos de Asami al otro lado de la puerta y luego esta se abre dejando a la vista por fin a esa chica de ojos verdes observándola con una sonrisa.

Se ve arrastrada al interior sin escuchar una sola palabra de los labios de Asami, solo siente el ataque de besos y caricias de las cuales ella está dispuesta a ser víctima. Le encanta que su novia tenga esos arrebatos de pasión, que la desee y que Asami despierte en ella esa misma intensidad de sentimientos.

-¿Por qué te demoras tanto?-

-Tenía que asegurarme de que todos estuviesen dormidos, no quiero que Tenzin vuelva a pillarnos- dice Korra avergonzada por lo ocurrido en la mañana- una segunda vez sería demasiado vergonzoso- se sonroja

-Tienes razón, además no sabes cómo defenderte de las preguntas del pequeño Meelo- ríe divertida

-Me intimidan los niños- confiesa – no sé cómo responder a esa clase de preguntas viniendo de ellos-

-Eres demasiado tierna Korra- la toma de la mano- ven, acuéstate a mi lado- pide Asami y Korra obedece sin poner impedimento alguno. Asami se acuesta en el rincón y Korra la sigue acomodándose rápidamente a su lado.

-Esto es mejor que dormir sola- susurra Korra abrazada a Asami- puedo quedarme así para siempre-

-Sí, pero yo tengo otros planes- le insinúa la chica de ojos verdes a la joven avatar quien la observa sabiendo perfectamente a que se refiere. Asami acerca su rostro lentamente al de Korra y ambas cierran los ojos ante el beso. Korra suspira, suspira cada vez que Asami intensifica sus besos, cada vez que la toca de la manera en que lo hace-Quiero que esta noche sientas que te amo- le habla en medio del beso- quiero tocarte a mi manera, a mi ritmo-

-A…Asami- gime Korra al sentir el cuerpo de su novia sobre el suyo

-Shh- le indica- no hagas ruido o nos escuchará-

-Pero-intenta hablar pero no puede, Asami le quita la parte de arriba del pija y deja semidesnuda el cuerpo de la Avatar

-Tu piel es tan exquisitamente suave- le habla de forma sensual y su voz es grave, ese tono de voz hace que la piel de Korra se erice- quiero probarla, saciar mi sed de ti, aunque nunca quedare satisfecha- le muerde sutilmente la oreja- porque siempre querré mas de ti mi amor- Korra se deja llevar, quiere que su novia tenga el control ya que luego ella podrá hacer todo lo que quiera con Asami-Quiero que digas mi nombre en el momento preciso- la chica de la tribu abre los ojos y la mira y puede ver en los ojos de Asami un brillo mezclado con deseo y amor, esos verdes ojos se tornan algo más oscuros producto de la pasión.

Recorre el cuerpo de Korra, la besa desde el cuello justo donde le hizo la marca en la mañana, besa la zona con amor pidiendo disculpas para luego seguir besándola, luego besa el otro lado del cuello y puede sentir el pulso acelerado de su novia bajo su cuerpo, sonríe sobre su piel, le encanta provocar esas cosas en ella. Besa su mejilla, luego el otro lado, la mira a los ojos y roza la punta de su nariz con la de Korra un movimiento tierno, dulce, delicado e intimo…

Besa sus labios, se encuentra con la húmeda lengua de Korra y se unen en un mismo baile, una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior de la joven Avatar y comienza a bajar por el cuerpo de la chica.

El succiona uno de los pezones mientras acaricia con la mano el otro seno de su chica que no logra decir ni hacer nada más que suspirar e intentar no gemir cuando Asami muerde esa zona. No sabía que podía sentir tanto en aquel lugar, pero cada lamida, cada mordida la volvía loca.

-Asami…baja por favor- le suplica

-A mi ritmo- le responde levantado su mirada para conectarse con los ojos de Korra- luego puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras cariño- le responde y Korra se muerde el labio al escuchar la respuesta. La necesitaba en otro lugar, necesitaba sentirla en su parte más sensible y húmeda pero Asami se entretenía en sus senos. La ingeniera sentía la desesperación de su novia por sentirla en su intimidad. Ambas manos masajeaban intensamente los senos de Korra mientras bajaba con besos y lamidas por el abdomen de su novia, no se cansaría jamás de admirarlo, era simplemente perfecto. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse dejando pequeños rasguños por el cuerpo de la chica, Asami se separo un poco para tomar una de las piernas de su novia luego de haberle quitado lo que le quedaba de ropa- necesito espacio amor- le pide con ternura-muero por estar entre tus piernas- le dice lamiéndose los labios y Korra sentía que se humedecía aun mas sin saber si eso era posible. Haciendo caso a lo pedido por la ingeniera, la joven Avatar separo sus piernas y dejo a la vista su centro que en ese momento espera por Asami quien de forma lenta y sugerente se acerco al lugar. Cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente el aroma de Korra, le encantaba y solo deseaba poder hundirse ahí. Una última mirada hacia los ojos de su novia y comenzó a besar esa zona que tanto le encantaba. Korra hacia lo humanamente posible para no gemir, pero le era imposible, no podía y no sabía que iba a hacer cuando acabara. La lengua de Asami recogía el jugo de Korra y luego subía para succionar el clítoris de la chica que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. La joven Avatar movía sus caderas pidiendo más, sus manos se encontraban sobre la cabeza de Asami presionando para intensificar aun más.

-Asami- gemía suavemente la chica- no…ya…voy a…- no logra hilar una frase completa, necesitaba abrir más sus piernas o cerrarlas pero ya estaba a punto de acabar y Asami seguía con el único objetivo, que Korra disfrute. Los movimientos de la lengua de la chica se iban intensificando aun más.

-Asami…Asa…Asami-estaba llegando y explota en placer cuando su novia introduce uno de sus finos y delicados dedos dentro de ella y su cuerpo tiembla indicando que ya no resistió mas-Asami- gime suavemente antes de relajar su cuerpo por completo.

La ingeniera se queda unos segundos ahí abajo dando los últimos besos de forma más delicada sin rozar aquel punto que ahora se encuentra sensible.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunta con amor subiendo por su cuerpo con delicados besos. Korra se encuentra con la respiración acelerada.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar-dice en tono de broma

-Espero que no- le responde en el mismo tono acomodándose a un lado de su chica

-Creo que es mi turno cariño- le dice acomodándose sobre el cuerpo la ingeniera

-No voy a necesitar mucho- le confiesa ruborizándose

-pero si no te he tocado amor- le dice mientras la besa

-lo sé pero, solo con escucharte decir mi nombre casi…- Asami toma la mano de Korra y la guía hacia su intimidad bajo su ropa interior-¿sientes?- le pregunta a la Avatar quien cierra los ojos sintiendo la humedad en el centro de su chica empapando su mano. Korra no dice nada, abre sus ojos y mira a su novia sin retirar su mano de la zona. Comienza a masajear aquel punto de placer y Asami cierras sus ojos _Korra sabe lo que hace._ la humedad se lo hace más fácil pero necesita a su novia desnuda al igual que ella.

-Quítate la ropa amor- le pide en un susurro. Asami no demora mucho en desvestirse ante la atenta mirada de su novia y vuelven a la posición que estaban antes. Se besan con pasión y respirando intensamente, mientras Korra aceleraba los movimientos y sintiendo como se dilataba el clítoris de su chica. El cuerpo de Asami se movía descontroladamente y comenzaba a gemir sin poder evitarlo. La joven Avatar no supo cómo pero su novia hizo cambiar la posición diciéndole _será solo un momento,_ Korra quedo bajo el cuerpo de su chica mientras ella comenzaba a moverse de forma sensual sobre su mano y uno de sus dedos en el interior de Asami-quiero…quiero moverme para ti-los movimientos de Asami sobre ella eran sexy, sus caderas se movían a un ritmo y la ingeniera miraba en todo momento a Korra que se mordía los labios.

-Esto es…muy sexy- susurro Korra con voz ronca.

-Para ti mi amor- logro decir Asami antes de volver a darle el control a su novia, dejando que ella volviese a estar sobre ella. Korra no necesitaba más palabras, se acomodo sobre su chica e introdujo su dedo en el interior de su novia y comenzó moverlo hacia dentro y hacia afuera, la humedad lo hacía más fácil.

-Mi amor…estoy tan…cerca- gime Asami sin esperarse la acción de Korra que introdujo un segundo dedo y acelero sus movimientos. La ingeniera se sostuvo fuertemente del cuerpo de su chica rodeándola con sus piernas y sintiendo cada embestida de la Avatar.

-Mi…amor…-se mordió los labios-¡Korra!-grito sin poder controlarse estallando de placer.

-Te amo- la mira dejándole un beso en la frente. Korra cubre sus cuerpos con las mantas y se abrazan, se dedican algunas caricias tiernas y el sueño las vence por esta noche…

La mañana las había pillado en la habitación de Asami. Al despertarse la ingeniera tuvo que intentar despertar a su chica que al parecer tenía el sueño muy pesado.

-Cariño- le insistía, pero solo escuchaba unos gruñidos de parte de la Avatar

-No quiero entrenar- se quejaba, al parecer no iba a lograr despertarla. Decidió dejarla descansar un poco más, mientras ella se pondría a leer algo. Era temprano pero Asami tenía la costumbre de levantarse apenas salía la luz del día, pero esperaría a que su chica despertase mientras ella disfrutaba del calor de su compañía.

El día no había sido muy diferente a los demás, las chicas se las arreglaron para no ser pilladas en sus travesuras. Luego Korra intento meditar junto a Tenzin mientras Asami trabajaba en unos planos, ella no era alguien que se le daba mucho el descanso, tenía que trabajar en algo o se volvería loca.

Una vez llegada la noche los chicos se reunieron para prepararse en su primera salida como el "Equipo Avatar".

-Prepárate Ciudad Republica, ahora serás patrullada por el Equipo Avatar- decía desafiante Bolin quien era el más contento con el nombre, mientras esperaban a la señorita Sato que aun no llegaba y Korra ya se estaba impacientando por no ver a su chica desde la cena.

-Asami- dice Korra que la mira recorriendo el cuerpo de su chica- siempre sabes cómo combinar tu ropa, te ves preciosa- le sonríe bobamente

-Pensé que una forma de pelear contra los igualitarios era usando sus armas-muestra el guante.

-Muy bien-Korra se siente emocionada por el nuevo reto- vámonos ya- dice ruda

Naga sería utilizada como medio de transporte pero un mal cálculo de peso hizo que la perra oso polar no resistiera la carga lanzando a los cuatro al suelo, cayendo todos sobre Korra.

-Saben, olviden a Naga- se levanta Korra-¿Alguien tiene otra idea?-observa a Asami, sabe por la mirada de su novia que ella tiene una solución en mente y esta le guiña un ojo para que se quede tranquila.

-Creo que tengo la solución- le indica a su chica y se van rumbo hacia una de las fabricas de Asami. La joven ingeniera enciende uno de los vehículos y lo saca de la bodega ante las miradas sorprendida de los demás- ¿creen que esto funcione?- y recibe una enorme sonrisa de su novia la joven Avatar que esta mas que orgullosa de su chica.

-Me gusta el estilo del nuevo Equipo Avatar- dice Korra subiendo en el lado del copiloto y dejándole un rápido beso en la mejilla a Asami-Gracias- le susurra y la joven Sato se ruboriza.

Van recorriendo la ciudad, atentos a cualquier cosa mientras Asami conduce por las calles. Korra roza su mano con la de la joven Sato y le sonríe, Mako observa aquel detalle y prefiere desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Escuchan un llamado y van hacia el lugar tras los bloqueadores de Chi, Asami va manejando a toda velocidad y dando las indicaciones.

-¡Korra Bolin hagan una rampa!- y ambos lo hacen rápidamente para lograr pasar sobre un camión. Cada uno trata de ayudar y estar atentos a lo que le va diciendo Asami.

Por un momento los bloqueadores de Chi vencen a Bolin, y Mako está a punto de ser vencido por otro, pero entre Asami y Korra logran deshacerse de los tipos. El equipo logra atrapar el camión donde iban los fugitivos.

-Avatar Korra ¿Qué crees que hace?- interviene Tarrlok molesto al llegar al lugar

-Hola Tarrlok, me alegra que por fin hayas aparecido- le responde la chica con sus manos en la cadera-¿Qué te parece? Capturamos estos prófugos por ti- le señala, Tarrlok la mira molesto

-Lo que hiciste fue destruir la ciudad e impedir que la verdadera autoridad persiguiera a estos criminales-

-Qué extraño, no vi a nadie de tu fuerza especial, ni a ningún policía por aquí, si no fuera por el quipo Avatar se habrían escapado-le señala con arrogancia-

El tipo se marcha dejándole una advertencia a la joven Avatar, sabía que Tarrlok no se quedaría tranquilo con lo sucedió.

-creo que por hoy ha sido bastante- le dice a su novia una vez sentada en el auto

-logramos detenerlos-

-Buen trabajo Equipo-grita Bolin.

-Mañana seguiremos- sonríen

Al día siguiente Tenzin estaba molesto, Tarrlok propuso un toque de queda y eso no era justo para los demás habitantes que vivían de forma tranquila y no tenían nada que ver con el movimiento de los igualitarios.

-¿Lo puedes creer?-

-No me parece justo-

-claro que no es justo Mako- Korra mantenía una conversación con Mako mientras comían algo, esperando alguna clase de llamado, Asami se encontraba atenta a la radio.

Al fin reciben una señal, Mako le abre la puerta a su compañera de equipo de forma muy caballerosa y Asami observo aquel acto pero prefirió no decir nada, habían hecho un trato y al parecer el chico se traía algo entre manos, pero ella estaría atenta a cualquier cosa. Korra solo le dio las gracias sin darle importancia, sabía que eso había sido percatado por Asami.

-Vamos cariño- le dice Korra a su novia luego de darle otro beso en la mejilla, para dejarle en claro que no tenia de que preocuparse.

Llegaron al lugar y había mucha gente y vehículos, al parecer algo grave estaba ocurriendo, la gente gritaba y se dieron cuenta de que esas personas no estaban armadas ni eran peligrosas.

 _¡A todos los no maestros, regresen a sus casas de inmediato!-_ dice un policía, la gente seguía protestando- _¡retírense o todos ustedes serán arrestados!-_

-Por favor ayúdanos- le pedía la gente a Korra al percatarse de su presencia en el lugar-Tú también eres nuestro Avatar- nunca un no maestro se lo había dicho, pero ahí se encontraba una madre con su hijo en brazos pidiéndole ayuda y ella era la única que podía ayudarlos.

-Por favor todos mantengan la calma- empuja a un par de policías mientras se dirigía a la gente- voy a detener esto- de forma decidida fue en busca de aquel hombre junto a los demás que la seguían.

Se vio envuelta en una discusión con Tarrlok – no tienes derecho a tratar a gente inocente como criminales-

-es un concentración de igualitarios-le respondía él señalando a la multitud- no tienen nada de inocentes-

-No son igualitarios-intervino Asami para hacerlo entrar en razón-son personas normales que también tienen derecho-

-ellos son el enemigo-espeto Tarrlok molesto-¡Arresten a los igualitarios!-ordeno.

Las personas estaban siendo arrestadas, niños, mujeres sin poder defenderse, ellos eran no maestros y Tarrlok estaba abusando del poder.

-¡ALTO!- Intervino Korra evitando y ayudando a la gente para que no fuesen apresados, Tarrlok moleste por lo desafiante que era la chica, decidió atacar donde percibía podía ser el punto débil de la joven Avatar. Cuando nadie lo miraba atrapo a la Señorita Sato.

-¡Oiga suélteme!- grito molesta Asami

\- Estas bajo arresto- escucho decir Korra y voltio para ver a su novia siendo apresada por Tarrlok junto a dos policías más

-¡Déjala Ir Tarrlok!- grito molesta Korra, y de un momento a otro vio a sus otros dos amigos siendo arrestados al igual que su novia.

-¡TARRLOK!-grito enfurecida haciendo tierra control dispuesta a acabar con él

-A menos que quieras unirte a tus amigos en prisión, te sugiero que bajes eso ahora y que regreses al Templo del Aire- Korra lo miraba con ira, tenía a Asami y a los demás, iba a acabar con él con tal de rescatarlos.

-Korra- la llama Asami, y la joven Avatar la mira de inmediato- Obedece- le pide tranquilamente a su novia, Asami sabía que si su chica se desesperaba todo saldría mal- no vale la pena- le dice y Korra debe respirar profundamente para hacer caso a lo que su novia le está pidiendo- Tranquila todo estará bien- escucha que le dice Asami mientras son arrastrados al camión-

-¡Asami!- grita Korra y la chica a la fuerza logra hacer que el policía la deje ver a su novia que la llamaba- ¡los sacare de ahí te lo prometo!- Asami asiente con la cabeza y es obligada a subir. Ambas se miran desde una ventanilla y a Korra se le escapa una lágrima.

-Esto no ha terminado Tarrlok-

-Oh, creo que si- sonríe- llévenlos- y el camión se marcha con sus amigos y su novia en el. _Te sacare de ahí amor, te lo prometo…_

* * *

 ** _Hola, espero les haya gustado el capitulo._**

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios :). Próxima actualización el miércoles_**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Eve_**


	8. Chapter 8 Secretos

**La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Korra llamaba a Tenzin que estaba en el templo a esa hora de la noche, sabía perfectamente que el hombre la iba a regañar por salir de noche y tomar justicia con sus manos. Tenzin era la única persona que podía sacar a los chicos de aquel lugar donde Tarrlok los había llevado.

No podía permitir que Asami estuviese encerrada como si fuese algún delincuente, o que alguien fuese capaz de hacerle daño.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Tenzin- un cumulo de sensaciones recorría su interior, culpabilidad, tristeza, impotencia, miedo por su chica, todo de una sola vez y solo podía liberarlo mediante algunas lagrimas que dejaba salir sin resistencia alguna.

-¿Korra te encuentras bien?-

-No- responde ella cerrando sus ojos- es decir si, pero Tarrlok se llevo detenidos a Asami y a los chicos-

-¿Cómo que se los llevo?- preguntaba sorprendido el hombre

-si, Tarrlok está haciendo abuso de poder, trata a los no maestros como enemigos, intente detenerlo, ¡también soy el Avatar de esa gente!- se escuchaba a una Korra completamente desconsolada al otro lado de la línea

-Korra, tranquilízate-

-Lo intentare-

-Espérame en la comisaria, estaré allá en unos minutos-

-Gracias-

Se sentó a esperar por la llegada de Tenzin haciéndose de paciencia, debía mantener la calma y no desesperarse en el intento. Habían más personas en ese lugar al igual que ella, alguno discutiendo con los policías, uno que otro hombre ebrio intentando mantenerse de pie diciendo que se encontraba en perfecto estado y que cometían una injusticia con su persona.

Había transcurrido más de una hora desde que Tarrlok se había llevado a sus amigos y a su novia y sinceramente ella no era la clase de persona que se conformaba con esperar sentada en una de las tantas bancas que se encontraban en el lugar, no la verdad ella no se caracterizaba por eso y el movimiento nervioso de su pierna así lo indicaba.

-¿Señor? – se había levantado de esa silla luego de estar tres minutos sentada y al ver un policía tras un escritorio solo y sin prestar a su alrededor decidió ir hasta él para hacer alguna consulta, necesitaba cualquier información acerca de Asami y los demás, saber hasta cuando tendrías a su novia encerrada, si estaba bien, pero aquel policía de joven aspecto solo levanto la mirada pero la bajo rápidamente para seguir leyendo su revista e ignorando nuevamente a Korra.

-Ey- lo llama de nuevo-Necesito saber de-

-En este momento no puedo entregarle ninguna información- le responde sin levantar la mirada- consulte en diez minutos mas-

Korra no respondió, solo apretó fuertemente sus puños y volvió a su asiento para esperar por la llegada de Tenzin.

Los conto, se cumplieron los diez minutos y ahí estaba ella, de pie frente al policía que volvía a ignorarla completamente.

-Necesito saber que paso con Asami Sato y-

-Lo siento-le responde nuevamente- Acabo mi turno, consulte al siguiente policía-

-¿Qué? ¡Oiga!- gritaba molesta pero no pudo evitar que aquel fastidioso tipo la dejara sola con todas las dudas en ella.

-Vine tan rápido como pude- escucho Korra una voz que la tranquilizaba, era Tenzin que al fin llegaba y en ese instante su corazón volvía a latir con esperanza de lograr algo-¿Tus amigos están bien?-

-No lo se- responde algo molesta- estos cabezas duras no me dicen nada- grita frustrada-

-Tranquila, deja que yo me encargue de esto- Korra respira profundo y dejo que el hombre se encargara de averiguar algo.

No sacaron absolutamente nada del Jefe de Policía, Korra estaba perdiendo los estribos y Tenzin comenzaba a contagiarse de la misma ira de la joven Avatar.

-Por esta noche nada podemos hacer Korra-

-No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras él hace y desase a su antojo-

-No les pasara nada-

Korra ya no quería hablar, sería una noche muy dura para ella y sin saber lo que pudiese estar pasando con Asami en ese momento.

En la abrumadora tranquilidad de su habitación, la joven no podía conciliar el sueño ni la tan ansiada paciencia, recostada sobre su cama daba vueltas y vueltas pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas.

-Esto es estúpido Naga- decía conversando con su "amiga"- no puedo quedarme aquí, sabiendo que Asami está en algún lugar encerrada, ella para mi es una flor delicada- sonríe a medias recordando las veces que la vio luchar- lo sé Naga, ella sabe defenderse y cuidarse sola pero para mí es intocable- se sienta sobre su cama y abraza sus piernas- no la dejare ahí, ni a ella ni a los chicos- Naga observa los movimientos de Korra, esta se levanta de su cama y abre su ventana en la cual puede ver perfectamente Ciudad República- Naga vendrás conmigo-

La noche era fría su respiración se reflejaba en el aire, se sentía diferente, había algo que la hacía sentirse extraña, una vez con Naga cerca de su objetivo estaba más decidida que nunca a enfrentarlo. Llego al lugar y miro el edificio muy atento, unas luces encendidas le decían en qué lugar podía encontrarlo. Se bajo del lomo de su compañera- Espérame aquí amiga- le dice mientras la acaricia para indicarle que todo está bien, pero el animal presiente algo extraño- tranquila-la abraza-estaré bien-

Va caminando hacia el edificio y levanta su mirada hacia una de las ventanas, donde todo indicaba él se encontraría en el interior, empuña sus manos fuertemente, sus pies se hunden en la nieve, un último suspiro para conservar la "tranquilidad" y se dirige hacia ese lugar.

Él se encontraba con alguien más en el interior, y se vio sorprendido tras su llegada y la ráfaga de viento frio que ingreso a su oficina golpeándole el rostro.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- increpo Korra entrando por uno de los ventanales, él la observo detenidamente mientras ella avanzaba, los papeles caían lentamente al suelo y el viento silbaba entrando por el lugar.

-¿Hay algún otro miembro del consejo por aquí?- le pregunta al hombre de edad que permanecía aun a su lado a la espera de los documentos.

-Creo que todos se fueron a sus casas concejal- le informa el delgado hombre de cabellera blanca

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo- le indica casi como una orden, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Korra.

-¿Esta…seguro señor?- pregunta temeroso

-Déjanos- le ordena y el hombre hace una reverencia y se retira de la habitación dejando a la joven Avatar y Tarrlok a solas.

-Obviamente tienes algo en mente- le increpa él-¿dime qué quieres?-

-¿No lo ves?- responde Korra molesta con otra pregunta – estás haciendo exactamente lo que Amon dice que hacen los maestros, usas tu poder para oprimir e intimar a la gente-

-¿Y tú…no lo haces?-

-¿Yo?-responde sorprendida- ¡por supuesto que no!-

-¿No es eso lo que viniste a hacer? ¿Intimidarme para liberar a tus amigos?- dice dejando un momento en silencio a la joven- verás, eso es lo que admiro de ti Korra, estas dispuesta para llegar al extremo para conseguir todo lo que quieres, es una cualidad que ambos compartimos- dice con media sonrisa

-Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada- responde molesta por la comparación

-escucha, vamos a hacer un trato, si te comportas y haces lo que yo diga…liberare a tus amigos-

-¿Por eso los arrestaste?- ahora entendía todo, Tarrlok lo tenía todo planeado, y su chica había sido solo parte de su maldito plan-¿para llegar a mi?-

-Necesito tu respuesta- insiste molesto, Korra cierra los ojos

-No- es su respuesta- tal vez manipules al jefe de policía, pero no lo harás conmigo-dice firmemente.

El hombre se pone de pie y le da la espalda-vas a lamentar esa decisión

-tienes que detenerte- le grita-eres tan malvado como Amon- Korra no se percata de lo que esa frase provoca en el hombre y eso hace reaccionar de una manera que Korra no se esperaba.

-Trate de razonar contigo-espeta molesto por lo poco que ha logrado con la joven Avatar-pero lo hiciste imposible- se voltea rápidamente con la única intensión de dañar a la chica. En un rápido movimiento de sus manos realiza agua control lanzando un ataque a la chica, quien estaba atenta y logra esquivar el duro ataque, reaccionando de igual manera pero con tierra control. Korra era veloz y ágil a la hora de pelear y nunca caería ante un enemigo como Tarrlok.

Los rápidos movimientos de la joven Avatar y el perfecto dominio de fuego control hacen que al hombre se le sea algo difícil luchar contra ella. Tarrlok lanza hielo hacia Korra y esta con puños de acero los golpea en el aire cuando no alcanza a esquivarlos pero los ataques del hombre son tan intensos y veloces que uno de esos trozos de hielo golpeo la suave piel de la chica haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás cubriéndose de los golpes. Korra levanto un muro para protegerse y sin que Tarrlok se diese cuenta la chica lo golpeaba con una de las paredes haciendo que este saliese suspendido fuera de la oficina quedando colgado desde la baranda.

-¡¿Aun crees que soy un Avatar a medias?! – Grito molesta Korra lanzándolo del todo al suelo y saltando desde las alturas para darle el golpe final-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- lo mira fijamente respirando de forma intensa- se te acabo el agua amigo- comienza a caminar hacia él. Tarrlok en el suelo comienza a retroceder asustado, con la mirada llena de miedo y Korra con las llamas saliendo de sus manos molesta corriendo hacia él para acabarlo.

No sabe cómo ni en qué momento había quedado paralizada, se dieron vueltas los papeles y era él quien estaba dando el golpe final. Sus ojos, su mirada era diferente, un depredador a punto de asesinar a su presa. Korra no podía dominar sus movimientos, sus extremidades se retorcían y ese dolor tan intenso venia desde su interior.

-Te interpones en mi camino- espetaba molesto mientras dañaba a Korra- Ahora tendré que eliminarte.

-¿Eres…un…-intentaba hablar entre medio de tanto dolor e intentado evitar ser vencida pero eso era algo imposible-Maestro Sangre?-

-Muy observadora- le responde

-Pero no es luna llena- se retuerce de dolor-¿Cómo…como puedes hacerlo?-

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de mí- y Korra es lanzada contra la pared. La chica comienza a quedarse inconsciente.

 _Esas imágenes vuelven a su mente, Aang y los demás están en un juicio y todos los presentes se retuercen de dolor al igual que ella._

Al abrir sus ojos, sintió el frío metal, y una soga presionaba su cuerpo, había sido metida a un camión y atada completamente para anulas cualquier movimiento.

-¿Adonde me llevas?-pregunta casi sin fuerzas al encontrarse con la mirada de Tarrlok fuera del camión.

-Donde nadie pueda encontrarte, dile adiós a ciudad República Avatar Korra, y a tus amigos, en especial a la Joven Asami, nunca más la volverás a ver- dice antes de cerrar el camión.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!- gritaba desesperada sin ser oída por nadie…

Asami se encontraba en una celda pequeña con una cama, ahí había sido trasladada hace unos momentos. No podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de Korra desolada al ser llevados en el camión. Sabía que su novia se podía meter en problemas por no pensar mucho las cosas.

No quería preocupar a su novia, tenía la esperanza de que las cosas se solucionaran las cosas tarde o temprano, pero sabía que estando Tarrlok un paso adelante Korra estaba en peligro y eso era a lo que ella temía, presentía que ese hombre ocultaba algo y que era más poderoso de lo que mostraba ser.

Tenía una presión en el pecho sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando, y esa sensación la mantenía intranquila.

-Korra- susurro colocando su mano a la altura de su pecho- cuídate pequeña- pidió cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo una gran preocupación cada vez que pasaba el tiempo.

No podía quedarse tranquila ahí encerrada, pero no tenia como salir de ese lugar haciéndola sentir completamente inútil.

Los minutos pasaban, las horas se le hacían eternas, no llegaba nadie a quien pudiese preguntarle sobre su chica.

en aquella habitación solo había una pequeña ventana donde se podía ver el amanecer y ella no había podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche preguntándose si su novia estaría bien o no.

Fuera de su celta se escuchaban unos pasos firmes acercarse a su puerta, creyó seria algún guardia pero al detenerse fuera de su celda y ver como el metal de la estructura se doblaba supuso que esa persona era Lin Beifong y no estaba equivocada esta vez. Una recuperada ex Jefe de Policía había ido a sacarla del lugar.

-Espero hayas descansado- fue el saludo de la mujer- vamos, los sacare de aquí-

-Gracias- se pone pie la joven- se la debo- y la mujer asiente. Algo en esa chica le agradaba y por sus años vividos y algo le indicaba que el cariño que se daban las chicas como "amigas" ante los demás era mucho más fuerte de lo que ellas trataban de disimular.

Cuando fueron a la celda de los hermanos a sacarlos de ahí, se encontraron con una escena poco agradable, ya que Bolin estaba intentando orinar y no podía.

-¿Jefa?- decía emocionado Mako

-Chicos debo informarles algo- dice con tanta seriedad que Asami ya presentía que algo malo había pasado con su chica

-¿Qué sucede?- su semblante demostraba preocupación y una noche completa sin dormir

-Korra está en problemas- mira directamente a la señorita Sato- Amon la tiene en su poder- Asami dio un paso hacia atrás chocando su espalda contra la pared

-No puede ser- se lamento – no puede ser verdad- se le doblan las piernas-debo ir por ella-

-Todos iremos por ella- la sujeta por el brazo, ya que la veía algo débil producto del cansancio

-Lin-

-Se que estas preocupada por ella, pero la vamos a ayudar- Asami solo asiente con tristeza.

Estar en el interior de una caja la desesperaba, no tenia noción del tiempo en el exterior. Golpeaba con fuerza la pared de aquella maldita caja hasta sentir dolor en sus puños. Ya no tenia energías y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, solo anhelaba poder ver a Asami una vez más.

-¡Ayuda por favor!- gritaba entre los golpes rindiéndose y dejando caer unas lagrimas por su mejilla.

Se sentó, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir gritando si nadie la iba a escuchar, no tenia caso seguir insistiendo.

 _Te pido que medites sobre esas visiones, creo que el espíritu de Aang está tratando de decirte algo._

Las palabras de Tenzin se le vinieron de golpe a su mente, haciéndola pensar que era mejor mantener la calma y seguir las indicaciones de dichas palabras.

Respiró profundo, unió sus manos y cerró los ojos olvidándose de donde estaba. Debía concentrarse, tenía que sentir su cuerpo y su respiración pausada. Las imágenes volvieron pero esta vez logra descifrar el mensaje, Aang se encontraba con Toph e interrogaban a un criminal poco común…

Tenzin se encontraba hablando por teléfono cuando Lin aparece en su oficina acompañada de los demás con rostros preocupados.

-¡¿Lin?! ¡¿Pero que estas?!-dice mirándola en forma de reprimenda- deberías estar en el hospital y ustedes en prisión-

-Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para encontrar a Korra-

-¿Tenzin tiene alguna pista del paradero de Korra?- Asami necesitaba alguna clase de información y parecía que nadie tendría respuestas a sus preguntas.

-Eh estado al teléfono toda la mañana pero no sé nada aun- se lamenta acercándose para tranquilizar a la chica-

-¿Y Naga? Ella puede rastrear a Korra- el hombre bajo la mirada

-M e temo que ella también fue secuestrada junto a Korra-

-¿Y por donde podemos empezar? Ella está en peligro no podemos quedarnos aquí tan tranquilos-

-Supongo que los igualitarios se esconden bajo tierra- acota Lin- en el laberinto de túneles bajo la ciudad

-Bajo tierra- se queda pensando Asami sin poder evitarlo- al igual que la fabrica secreta de mi padre-

-Ya sé donde poder comenzar a buscar, donde sea que se encuentre Korra mis oficiales igual deben estar ahí-

La búsqueda era frustrante, seguían todos los lugares que parecían ser los túneles donde Bolin había sido llevado, pero no había pista o señal alguna de Korra.

Encontraron varios túneles, pero Asami estaba dudando que su chica estuviese en ese lugar.

-¿Y si Korra no esta ahí abajo?- pregunto Asami

-Buscamos en los otros túneles hasta encontrarla- en otro momento Asami se hubiese puesto furiosa por lo dicho por parte de Mako y celosa por demostrar tanto interés por su novia, pero Asami agradecía que mostraran ese interés por encontrar a su chica pero estaba convencida de que Korra no se encontraba en ese lugar, no la sentía…

-Bolin- lo llamaba en forma de susurro- Korra no esta aquí

El chico la mira -¿Crees que estemos perdiendo el tiempo aquí?-le pregunta preocupado

-No sé si perdiendo el tiempo pero algo me dice que ella no se encuentra en este lugar-

En ese instante deben esconderse ya que unos igualitarios se meten en una de las paredes que al parecer era una entrada secreta. Lin los observa y luego ella se acerca, hace unos movimientos y abre la puerta secreta.

-Lin a veces da miedo- le dice Asami a Bolin en voz baja

Siguieron por los túneles y se encontraron con otros igualitarios pero todo se torno decepcionante para Asami cuando solo encontraron a los oficiales de Lin y de Korra no había absolutamente nada, al parecer Amon no tenía nada que ver con el secuestro de la joven Avatar y ellos estaban sin pista alguna.

Korra seguía sumida en una conexión con el pasado, presenció el juicio contra un maestro sangre llamado Yakone, escucharon testimonios de las víctimas. Cuando lo declaraban culpable él saco su poder y escapo del lugar torturando a todos los presentes incluso al Avatar Aang.

El grupo liderado por Tenzin llego a la Alcaldía en busca de Tarrlok y el Maestro aire lo culpo delante de todos.

-Tú la secuestraste Tarrlok- lo apunto molesto y Asami quería lanzarse encima y sacarle la verdad a golpes.

-Me impresiona que me acuses de tan malvado acto- se victimo- los igualitarios se la llevaron-

-Aquí no hubo bloqueadores de Chi anoche, tú plantaste la evidencia-

-Es una acusación ridícula-

-¡Es cierto¡- grito aquel hombre delgado de edad que estaba esa noche cuando Korra llego a buscarlo- ¡él se la llevo!-y todos voltearon a verlo- estaba aquí cuando el Avatar Korra llego a su oficina- a Asami le tembló el corazón mientras escuchaba toda la versión del hombre.

Aquel señor grito a los cuatro vientos que Tarrlok era un Maestro Sangre y todos se sorprendieron al escuchar.

-Dinos donde tienes a Korra- exigió Asami, Tarrlok al verse descubierto decidió atacar a todos dejándolos inconscientes para poder huir del lugar.

Al despertar se dieron cuenta de que el maestro sangre ya no estaba en el lugar pero se percataron de que aun podrían seguirlo.

Las imágenes le revelaban la relación que había entre aquel criminal con Tarrlok, él era su padre y había sido derrotado por el Avatar Aang al tratar de huir- _Voy a arrebatarte tus poderes para siempre-_ le dijo Aang a Yakone dejándolo sin poder alguno.

Korra entendió todo, y al abrir sus ojos escucho ruidos al exterior de la caja, alguien se estaba acercando, era Tarrlok que llegaba molesto y frustrado porque había sido descubierto.

Pero Korra en ese momento no sabía que aun quedaba un secreto por ser descubierto, ni siquiera Tarrlok lo sabía.

-¡Amon!- escucho decir Korra, algo estaba a punto de suceder allí afuera y ella no podía ver nada solo oír-¿Qué…que eres tú?- hablaba Tarrlok. Korra solo escucho el grito gutural de su enemigo el maestro sangre.

-Electrocuten la caja antes de abrirla- escucho decir a Amon a sus acompañantes y Korra debía pensar en algo rápido para poder salir de ese lugar. La chica se las ingenio para mantenerse aislada de la electricidad que recorría la caja y cuando la puerta fue abierta ataco con fuego y tierra control para salir corriendo del lugar. Al salir por la puerta con todas sus fuerzas lo vio a él cerca de un camión, cruzaron miradas, él la veía bajo su máscara e intento alcanzarla pero la chica con la fuerza que le quedaba se lanzo hacia abajo en la nieve dejándose llevar por esta para poder escapar de allí. Al ir bajando tropezó cayendo estrepitosamente dando contra un árbol cediendo contra el cansancio, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse.

Un pequeño y fuerte trote la estaba despertando, una húmeda lengua pasaba por su cara, gesto que ella reconocía y agradecía ya que le devolvía las esperanzas de salir de ahí.

-Naga- abre sus ojos- viniste a buscarme-le sonríe-buena chica-la acaricia en forma de agradecimiento, se subió al lomo de su amiga como pudo y descanso su cuerpo sobre ella y dejo que la llevase a algún lugar seguro, Naga siempre estaba cuando ella la necesitaba.

Todos iban atentos sobre el bisonte volador de Tenzin, Asami a lo lejos escucho el aullido de Naga, ella lo reconocía- ¡Es Naga!- grito la chica y fueron en esa dirección.

-¡Korra!- grito entre lágrimas la chica de ojos verdes, que antes de que el bisonte aterrizara bien ella ya había saltado para ir hacia su novia, se acerca a ella y la ve débil, la joven Avatar abre sus ojos y la ve a ella ahí a su lado hablándole.

-Asami- le susurra intentando sonreír pero ya ni eso podía hacer

-Bolin- Asami llama al chico-ayúdame a llevarla al bisonte y la recostaron ahí. Asami la protegía con sus brazos y le entregaba calor- estaba muy preocupada por ti amor- le acaricia su pelo y Korra cierra sus ojos ante el contacto, se sentía segura en los brazos de su novia, ya estaba a salvo junto a ella.

-Estoy bien-susurra a punto de quedarse dormida- me alegro que estés aquí mi amor- Asami le deja beso suave en su frente

-Siempre voy a estar aquí-

* * *

 **Hola, otro capitulo espero haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Perdonen las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Eve**


	9. Chapter 9 Kya

**_La leyenda de Korra y sus personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Asami mientras viajaban sobre el Bisonte volador de Tenzin, todos tenían la mirada fija y preocupada por la joven.

Mako era uno de los más pendientes y se mantenía al lado de Asami atento a cualquier cosa.

Al llegar al Templo, Mako le arrebato a Korra de los brazos a la Ingeniera- debemos llevarla a su habitación- le dice él de forma seria, Asami no quiso decirle nada en ese momento para no incomodar a los demás.

Él la dejo sobre la cama e intento cubrirla bajo la atenta mirada de Asami que buscaba algo de ropa más cómoda para su novia.

-A…sa….mi- la llamaba Korra tratando de despertar débilmente, la chica mencionada sonrió entre medio de la situación al escuchar su nombre desde los labios de su chica- Asami- volvía a susurrar haciendo que Mako bajara la mirada

-Yo me encargo de ella- le informa Asami al chico tratando de no ser grosera- déjanos a solas- sonó mas a una orden- el chico solo asintió y se retiro de la habitación sabiendo que él nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar.

-Aquí estoy cariño- le responde suavemente mientras se sienta a su lado en la cama, le acaricia la mejilla y ordena uno de sus mechones de cabello que cubrían aquel rostro cálido de Korra.

-¿Dónde estoy?-susurra abriendo sus ojos

-En el Templo- le informa- estas a salvo-

-me siento muy cansada-

-debes dormir- le dice levantándose un momento para acercar algo de ropa limpia para su chica- te colocare algo cómodo amor para que puedas descansar, la ropa que traes esta húmeda- Korra asiente e intenta sentarse en la cama para quitarse la ropa- te ayudare- le dice dulcemente y la joven Avatar se deja desvestir por su novia, se tenían la suficiente confianza.

-Gracias- le dice en voz baja Korra a Asami que levanta su mirada hacia Korra

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todo esto, por estar aquí, a mi lado- le decía mientras le quita la camiseta y le colocaba otra de pijama- me siento…protegida-

-Eres mi chica- le dice como si fuese obvio- y aunque solo hubieses sido mi amiga aquí estaría haciendo lo mismo- le sonríe- te adoro Korra y no sabes cómo me alegra que estés aquí después de todo lo que te buscamos-le dice con halo de preocupación-tuve mucho miedo- le confiesa

-No pienses en eso- le pide

-Cuando estés mejor, hablaremos de lo sucedido, pero ahora solo descansa bonita-

-¿Te quedas a mi lado?- le pide colocando carita de niña

\- Si por supuesto- le responde- pero primero iré a informarle a Tenzin de tu estado, él estaba muy preocupado al igual que Lin-

-Pero no te demores-

Asami sonríe y le deja un beso en los labios, un beso cortito pero cálido para luego salir de la habitación y volver lo más rápido posible.

Korra se acuesta nuevamente a punto de cerrar sus ojos, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba recuperar energías.

Asami fue en busca de Tenzin y lo encontró en el comedor hablando con Lin de alguien llamando Kya.

Cuando llego ambos voltearon a verla.

-¿Cómo sigue Korra?- pregunto Tenzin con rostro preocupado

-Ella está mejor, se despertó y solo está algo cansado, así que debemos dejarla descansar-

-Esas son buenas noticias- se alegra Tenzin

Asami una vez terminado el encuentro con ambos se retira hacia la habitación de Korra quien permanece adorablemente dormida, la ingeniera no quiso despertarla así que despacio se deslizo bajo las sabanas y abrazo a su chica que al parecer la sintió entre sueños, ya que se acomodo al cuerpo de Asami.

No sabe en qué momento se quedo dormida pero al despertar seguía en la misma posición abrazando a Korra por la espalda y como acto reflejo sin pensarlo, había metido una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de pijama de la joven Avatar acariciando suavemente aquel delicado abdomen de su chica, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre la necesidad de tener contacto con la piel de su novia.

-se siente bien- le dice media dormida sintiendo las caricias de Asami en su piel- no te detengas, me relaja-

-Deberías comer algo- dice la chica de ojos verdes sin detener sus caricias

-Tienes razón no he comido nada- musita sin abrir sus ojos aun-pero esto es muy bueno, aun puedo aguantar-

-Me gusta poder acariciarte de forma tranquila- le besa el cuello causándole cosquilla a su chica- te extrañe-

-¿Cómo salieron de la cárcel?-

-Lin apareció y nos saco a todos de ahí- Responde de forma tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en seguir acariciando ahora el vientre de su amada

\- Tendré que agradecerle- sonríe al sentir esas atrevidas caricias

-¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto de la nada Asami, se había estado aguantando pero debía saber que fue lo que le sucedió a su chica.

-Me llevo lejos de la ciudad y me metió en el interior de una caja de metal- su rostro se torno algo serio al recordar lo sucedido, Asami cerro los suyos estremeciéndose por las cosas que tuvo que pasar su novia

-¿Por qué fuiste a buscarlo Korra?- la regaño

-Debía sacarte de ahí, no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que estabas en la cárcel como una criminal Asami-

-No debiste hacerlo, no nos iba a pasar nada-

-No quiero discutirlo –se da vuelta para quedar mirando a su novia de frente- no hablemos de esto, ahora estoy bien, entre tus brazos –

-No puedo- frunce el ceño- ¿Cómo escapaste de la caja?-

-Escuche a Amon llegar y al parecer derroto a Tarrlok, luego de eso ya no supe que sucedió con ellos, hasta que bajaron unos tipos e intentaron acabar conmigo, cuando abrieron la caja los ataque y hui de ese lugar, Naga me encontró y me llevo hacia ustedes- relata intentado no demostrar el miedo que tuvo en esos momentos. Asami no dice nada, solo la abraza con fuerza pegándola completamente hacia su cuerpo, tenia rabia por lo que hizo Tarrlok, había mentido haciendo que ellos buscasen en otro lugar, odiaba a Amon tanto como a Tarrlok.

-Mi amor- dice Korra tratando de que Asami diga algo- estoy bien, ambas estamos bien-le dice más tranquila

-Sí, tienes razón- sonríe a medias, no puede evitar sentir algo de temor por lo que pudo suceder con Korra-¿vamos para que comas algo?-

-Está bien, muero de hambre-

-Puedo imaginarlo- sonríe-conozco tu apetito- le guiño un ojo y Korra se ruboriza.

-La comida esta deliciosa Pema- comenta Korra casi atragantándose con la comida- al fin comienzo a sentirme bien otra vez- dice más contenta y observando a su novia que estaba sentada frente a ella.

-Asami me ayudo a prepararla- le sonríe cálidamente

-Nos alegra que estés a salvo- esta vez es Lin la que habla, la mujer no era alguien muy comunicativa, dueña de un carácter fuerte digna hija de Toph

-Korra se que has pasado por muchas cosas, pero necesito saber todo lo que paso- insiste Tenzin

-Bueno- comienza Korra a relatar- Tarrlok no es la persona que dice ser, es el hijo de Yakone- al dar esa información Tenzin y Lin quedaron sorprendidos.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido, así fue como Tarrlok pudo hacer sangre control sin ser luna llena- deduce Lin

-¿pero como escapaste? ¿Dónde está Tarrlok?-

-Amon lo capturo- responde Korra recordando- y le quito sus poderes- miradas de asombro había entre los presente-y le arrebato sus poderes-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Así es, él apareció de la nada y por poco me captura también- baja la mirada

Todos los que estaban en la mesa concluyeron en que Amon estaba preparando su jugada, su último golpe para acabar con la Avatar.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación con todos, Korra se levanta de la mesa en busca de su chica, quien se había retirado para ayudar a la esposa de Tenzin a ordenar las cosas. Cuando llega a la cocina se encuentra con Asami ayudando a Pema quien al parecer estaba teniendo algunos dolores producto de su avanzado embarazo.

-¿Qué sucede?- interviene preocupada acercándose a las mujeres

-El bebe esta pateando más fuerte, estoy bien chicas- responde tranquila-son cosas por las que una mujer embarazada debe pasar-

-Si quieres puedo ir por Tenzin-

-Tranquila Korra, estoy bien-responde la mujer ya más tranquila- las dejo solas un momento, debo ir a ver a los niños- se retira de la cocina dejando a las chicas que la observan retirarse

-Eso de estar embarazada se ve algo…difícil y doloroso- comenta Asami aun viendo hacia la salida donde desapareció Pema

-Si- dice imaginándose en una situación así

-¿Qué tal con los demás?- voltea para mirar a su chica

-Lo de siempre- responde, ya no quería hablar más sobre Amon- ya no hablemos de él cariño- le pide-Vamos a caminar un rato- la toma de la mano para salir del templo- es raro verte en la cocina- bromea molestando a su novia

-¡Oye!- le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo- no es la primera vez que me has visto en una cocina-

-Solo bromeaba- van saliendo las chicas del Templo y se detienen al ver que Tenzin habla con Lin

-Ella quiere volver a verte Lin-

-Yo no- se cruza de brazos molesta- no insistas Tenzin- la mujer lo miraba fijamente- algo traes entre manos-

-eh, yo…este- Tenzin se escuchaba nervioso y las chicas miraban y oían la conversación

-dímelo ya Tenzin- insiste ya comenzando a molestarse-

-Kya vendrá a pasar una temporada con nosotros- le informa rascándose la nuca esperando la reacción de la mujer

-¿Estas preparando el terreno?- lo encara- yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí- intenta retirarse pero Pema aparece en acción

-¿Lin a dónde vas?- le pregunta la mujer

-Pensaba retirarme Pema- le responde menos molesta, con ella no podía molestarse

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? Además necesito algo de ayuda con los niños- dice mirando a su marido- Tenzin debe ir a Ciudad Republica y me vendría bien un par de manos extras- le dice con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que lo hare, como no ayudar a una vieja amiga- le responde Lin a Pema

Las chicas aun se mantenían ocultas escuchando la conversación, para Asami ya era segunda vez que escuchaba el nombre de Kya y la reacción de Lin era la misma, ya le estaba dando mucha curiosidad.

-¿Kya vendrá?- murmura Korra siendo observada por su novia esperando a que le aclare quién era esa misteriosa persona-

-¿Quién es Kya?-

-Es la hermana de Tenzin- informa Korra- pero no sé porque Lin reacciona así-

-Ya tendremos tiempo de averiguarlo- dice Asami tomando del brazo a su chica viendo como Pema va rumbo hacia donde están ellas si verlas aun- vámonos a otro lugar-

-Aquí estaremos tranquila- le dice sentándose en el tranquilo lugar bajo un árbol donde podían ver a lo lejos Ciudad Republica-extrañaba tanto estos momentos de paz- cierra sus ojos para sentir la briza en su rostro

\- ¿Extrañas tu hogar?-

-Sí, unas veces más que otras- responde aun con sus celestes ojos cerrados- extraño la compañía de mis padres, las sabias palabras de papá, la exquisita comida de mi madre- sonríe- pero a pesar de estar lejos de ellos se que están bien y que estoy cumpliendo con mi deber-Asami la mira, la observa, la analiza y sabe que está hablando con sinceridad-¿Cómo fue tu infancia?- le pregunta ahora Korra

-Fue hermosa mientras tuve a mi madre a mi lado- abraza sus rodillas mientras cierra sus ojos para recordar- ella era una mujer muy buena, me cuidaba mucho al igual que mi padre-

-¿La…la extrañas?-

-Si-responde sintiendo como una lagrima resbala por su mejilla- mi padre siempre me ha dicho que yo me parezco ella-

-Era una mujer muy bella entonces- concluye Korra con sinceridad admirando a su novia quien le sonríe y se quedan un momento en silencio, un cómodo silencio- ¿te conté que tenia pancita cuando era una niña pequeña?- ríe recordando y Asami ríe con ella

-Tendría que ver alguna foto para creerte- la ingeniera se acerca a ella para levantar su polera- no veo pancita ahí- dice acariciando con sus dedos los abdominales de Korra- solo un sexy abdomen-le susurra cerca del oído

-Pero no siempre fue así- ríe por las cosquillas que Asami le hace

-Cada marca de tu cuerpo me dice que has tenido que entrenar mucho-

-Sí, no ha sido fácil- dice robando un beso a su novia-pero ha valido la pena, a ti te encantan-

-me fascinan- responde siguiendo con el coqueteo de Asami- Te adoro- le muerde el labio inferior entre medio del beso

 _¡Están atacando Ciudad República!_

 _-_ ¿Qué?- se detiene Korra al escuchar el grito, ambas chicas miran hacia donde provienen los gritos y se dan cuenta de que a lo lejos se escuchan explosiones. Las chicas deciden bajar hacia donde se encuentra Lin con los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta al llegar con los demás

-Ciudad República esta bajo ataque- informa Lin…

* * *

 **Hola, pronto habrá otra actualización, ya falta poco para el final del primer libro.**

 **Saludos, y gracias por todos sus comentarios :)**

 **Eve**


End file.
